


Surviving Butcher Bay

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character death (not Brian or Riddick), Come Kink, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Furyan, Furyan mating rituals, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating, Mating Bond, Mentions of Breeding, Mild Gore, Murder, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Riddick universe, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, lots of general creepy/non con talk, lots of people die, mentions of non con, possessive Riddick, protective Riddick, set after Riddick 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his escape from the P7 Merc Station, Riddick finds himself in yet another slam.<br/>The blonde with all the information catches his eye and a plan is formed.<br/>Their business arrangement changes rapidly when Riddick’s Furyan nature leads to a bonding neither saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a co write betwen myself and the fantastic Sam (nommedeplume)
> 
> We've been working hard on this for a while.
> 
> This is the first part of a 3 part series titles the Coming Home series.
> 
> This fic is roughly 40K long and will be posted up weekly.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, please let us know what you think.

Riddick closed his eyes against the light, relying on his hearing and scent to keep him safe while the damn mercs hauled him like a beast from the ship and into the holding cell of the slam.

  


As soon as the door was shut he could slowly open his eyes and take in the room.

  


The mercs argued over how much Riddick was worth before a price was agreed upon and he was dragged through another door.

  


His shackles were removed and the heavy solid metal door closed behind him.

  


The slam was dim but not dark and Riddick found he could handle this level of light. When it got dark with night he would be in his element.

  


Walking slowly, Riddick made his way through the corridors and rooms, trying to find a safe spot to carve out as his own.

  


Brian lounged in his alcove, the tiny spot he’d claimed for himself and watched.  He always watched.  He learned quickly as a child that information was power, and that you could learn a lot by watching.  There was a newcomer today, the man was big, and heavily muscled.  Brian studied him as he studied his surroundings, that was a guy that might be worth getting close to.

  


Riddick could feel eyes on him as he walked. He knew there would be others staring at him but one set of eyes were curious, not intent on causing him harm.

  


He glanced around, his eyes shining as they caught on the light.

  


A flash of blonde hair caught his attention. They locked eyes for a moment, silver and blue, before he kept walking.

  


He needed to check out the whole place before he came back and got settled.

  


Brian’s eyes locked with the mysterious stranger’s and he noticed they were silver, now that was something you didn’t see everyday.  The newcomer was becoming more and more interesting by the moment.  Brian decided to wait it out a bit longer and see what the big man did, before deciding who he was going to spend the night with.

  


Riddick finished his self guided tour of the slam, he’d noticed a few old players he’d met before in other slams, ones he’d helped escape once, or rather he escaped and they followed.

  


He found himself back in the seemingly deserted room he’d spotted the blonde in.

  


He scanned the dark nooks and found the blonde still lazing about and watching.

  


Riddick took a step towards him, information was power and the way this kid observed he’d have all the information required for his plan.

  


A hand on the chest stopped him.

  


“Well well well, if it isn’t the famous, Richard B _Riddick_.” A man just as tall as Riddick and not quite as built snarled lowly.

  


“How nice of you to lower yourself to our standards and join us where we apparently belong.”

  


Riddick kept his face neutral.

  


“I’m just passing through.” He said lowly, voice like gravel.

  
  


_Riddick_

Brian's ears perked up at the sound of that name.  Everyone had heard the rumors about Riddick.  He'd escaped super max slams across the universe.  This was definitely someone Brian wanted to get to know. He'd be more than happy to employ his various skills to get close to the man and when he made his inevitable move to get out, Brian would be with him.

  


He sat back and watched the interaction play out, unwilling to show his hand too soon

  


The man scoffed at Riddick, eyeing him up and down.

  


“Just passing through huh?” He asked unbelieving.

  


“And this time when you get out of here you going to leave all us to be punished like last time?”

  


Riddick shrugged.

  


“What you need to know is I don’t care about you, or anyone other than myself. when I move, I move fast and efficient. If you’re too slow or too stupid to keep up. You probably deserve to rot in here.” The larger man replied, voice low but neutral.

  


He tried to take another step only to have the man shove him again.

  


Riddick grabbed his wrist, bending it back and snapping the bone easily before shoving him to the floor.

  


“Don’t ever touch me again.” He warned calmly and decided he’d head outside, the sun was setting on this shitty planet and Riddick was looking forward to being in his element

  


Brian watched the exchange and felt a thrill of desire and fear race down his spine. Riddick's absolute assurance that he was getting out, and the way he put down the man who was disrespecting him made his blood rush. He wanted, oh how he wanted. It had been so long since he'd truly wanted someone that he almost didn't recognize the feeling.

  


He was going to make sure he was at Riddick's side when he made his escape and he'd do whatever it took. This time he wouldn't even mind.

  


When the big man headed out to the yard Brian followed him.

  


"So you're Riddick?"

  


Riddick had heard the blonde man following him, he was light on his feet, better at stealth than most but there wasn’t much that got passed a Furyan.

  


“Groupies already? Wow I really must be moving up in the world.” He smirked and dropped down on one of the benches in the back corner of the work out yard. He kept his back against the wall, his body half sprawled and seemingly relaxed.

  


He caught eyes with the boy again and licked his lips slowly as he eyed him up and down making it quite obvious what he was doing..

  


“Not my usual type of fan,” He commented. “Guess I can’t complain.”

  


Brian felt Riddick look him over and caught his gaze, quirking an eyebrow and just barely licking his lips to show he was interested without going full out. He could tell the normal simpery act he usually pulled wouldn't work with this one.

  


"Not a groupie, just curious. A newcomer is big around here. And when you're in my position, you keep on top of things like that." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, moving to lean against the wall just down from where the larger man was lounging.

  


"So," he began amicably "are the rumors true?"

  


Riddick chuckled a low laugh.

  


“Your position? What exactly is that?” Riddick deflected for now. He knew what some of the rumours were about him, but he was sure some new ones had cropped up since his violent dismissal from Lord Marshal of the Necros and his escape from the Merc Station P7.

  


Brian smirked.

  


"Well I usually find myself in a lot of positions." He resisted the urge to wink and settled for a suggestive tone.

  


"Let's just say, we all do things to survive. Me, I know things." He shrugged again meeting Riddick’s eyes.

  


Riddick gave the boy a grin, showing off his teeth.

  


“I know all about survival.” He agreed and gave the boy another once over, this time not for show, but for his own entertainment. The boy was certainly something nice to look at. Bet he used that to his advantage.

  


“Information is always useful.” He sat up a little more and stared at the blonde.

  


“Let me guess,” He kept his tone casual, conversational but there was a slightly teasing tone “You want out, I’m now your best chance of that and you want to offer the proverbial olive branch in exchange for coming with me, at least until we get far enough away that you can disappear.” He paused to take in the look on the boys face, leaning forward to get close. “Am I hot or cold?” He purred.

  


Brian blushed involuntarily at Riddick's proximity and low tone of voice. The growl did things to him. He kicked at a stone on the ground and shrugged. No use in denying it. Being straightforward appeared to be the best option. Riddick obviously wasn't going to go for the coy act.

  


"I won't deny it. I certainly don't want to stay here forever." He looked around at their dank surroundings.

  


"And I can make myself useful. In more ways than one." He tried for a casual tone, trying not to show how much he was squirming on the inside.

  


Riddick, hid his scenting of the air behind an entertained snort. He could smell the curiosity and the arousal from the blonde and was pleased by this.

  


“Tell you what.” Riddick agreed. “you prove how useful you can be in the next few days and I might let you in on the plan before it happens, give you a chance to prepare.” He offered standing up and stretching.

  


The sun was gone now and there was hardly any light, Riddick could see perfectly. “But if you cross me,” He hardened his tone as he moved so quickly and stealthily to come up behind Brian, a shank he had managed to keep hidden from the guards against the blonde’s throat.

“I have no issue ending your miserable existence.”

  


Brian gasped and swallowed hard as he was grabbed by the big man.  Riddick was heavy and solid behind him, and even with a knife at his throat, threatening to end him right then and there, he felt the arousal course through him, making him harden in his pants.  He allowed himself to go limp.  Riddick wasn’t actually trying to kill him and fighting probably wouldn’t get him what he wanted.

  


“And...and what use would you like to put me to?” He whispered.

  


"I want to know about everyone in this slam. The guards, how many, where are they stationed, how often do they swap out? Where are their sleeping quarters? Where do they eat? I want to know who in here will fuck with my plans and try to fuck with me. I want to know who will try make me their bitch and who _else_ will offer to be my bitch." Riddick kept his voice low and dangerous, he wanted the man on edge but he wanted him to know Riddick was serious. His brag about passing through was legit and he would help the blonde if he helped Riddick first.

  


Brian shivered.  It was the answer he expected, but not the one he wanted.

  


“That’s a lot of information.”  He commented.

  


“How about you put that knife away and we can discuss it.”  He pushed himself back into Riddick’s chest.  Ostensibly trying to get away from the knife, but also trying to goad the large man into fucking him.  If he couldn’t get Riddick to go for it he’d have to go back to his original plan for the night, and Riddick was so much more appealing than that.  

  


“What do you wanna know first?”  He whispered.

  


Riddick pulled the shank from the Blonde’s throat and shoved him forward towards the bench.

  


“Guards. I want to know everything about them.” He grumbled and moved to sit next to him, keeping a decent distance but he could grab the blonde if need be.

  


If he didn’t have a better use for the blonde’s mouth he wouldn’t mind pulling his head down by the blonde hair and shoving it in his lap. He still might actually.

  


Brian stumbled and let out a surprised noise when Riddick shoved him. He almost fell but caught himself.  He sat and made himself relatively comfortable.

  


“Guards, ok.”  He took a deep breath and began to outline the system, he’d been trying to figure out a weakness to exploit since he’d been brought in.

  


“So basically there are 15 guards altogether, 5 on duty at a time and always the same 5 together.”   He named them and who worked with who all the time and explained where they were stationed and the habits of each one, who could be bribed, who never left his station, the two that always went on patrol together, everything he could think of.

“I’ve got a business relationship with two of them, Frank and Zed. I’m working on a third but he hasn’t given in yet. They feed me information when they can, in exchange for certain favors.”  

  


“The room you were brought in through, where they haggle prices, is HQ. There’s one head guy that’s always up there.  He’s in charge of all this, he’s called the  Warden. I have no idea what his real name is, but he makes all of the big decisions.”

  


“The guards have a dormitory up above HQ, you can see it when you go in, it’s got bars, looks like a regular cell, but only half of them actually sleep there. The rest find partners for the evening.  Their mess is right above ours, the stairs are blocked by a set of bars but they use the same kitchen.”

  


He wracked his brain for anything else that might prove useful.

  


“I think, that’s everything. Anything else I can do for you?”  He asked sweetly, still trying to rope Riddick for the night.

  


Riddick took in all the information, so this kid knew what he was talking about.

  


“Alright, so you have a _business_ arrangement with some of the guards, that’s good. We can use that.” He paused and gave the blonde a grin “You’re not _too_ attached to them are you?” He teased.

  


“You really want to go there?”  Brian scoffed.

  


“Is this where I go.”  He cleared his throat and leaned in sultrily, placing a hand on Riddick’s knee.

  


“Oh no _baby_.  No one matters but you.”  He hooded his eyes and gave his best simpering look.  The one that caught most of his old customers.

  


Riddick snorted a laugh.

  


"Trust me. You'll never be satisfied with anything else after having me." He purred low into the blonde's ear.

  


"Now I don't know about you, but it's been a bitch of a day. I'm going to rest. Tomorrow I'll need you to do some scouting for me. Think you can handle that?"

  


Brian made one last ditch effort to save his night.

  


“I can handle anything you got.”  He slid his hand a fraction higher.

  


Riddick caught his wrist and brought it up to his face, sniffing along the inside of the blondes wrist up to his elbow. Shoulder and neck.

  


"You smell like a wanton whore right now." He purred low.

  


"Why are you so desperate to bunk with me?"

  


Brian let out a small whimpered moan as Riddick’s nose skimmed his skin.

  


“Gotta prove I’m worth it.”  He breathed.

  


“And I’ve gotta bunk with someone. It’s better when I get to choose that person.”  He bit out.

  


“I have regulars, but, I _want_ you. Can’t even explain why, but I do.”  He managed.

  


Riddick eyed him up. "Have to fight off all the savages huh? In high demand?" He teased.

  


Riddick felt the stirrings of arousal in his gut.  The boy was great to look at and apparently he had his talents.

  


Usually Riddick wasn't a fan of someone's sloppy seconds. Preferred partners who didn't smell and taste of their past partners. He supposed he could make an exception.

  


Although his animal side was screaming to wait. To wait in the dark till someone tried to claim the boy and then attack and claim the blonde for himself.

  


Brian made a noncommittal noise.

  


“If I don’t offer, they take.  I prefer one person over however many decide they want a go.  So if you’re not interested tonight, I need to go find someone who is.”  Brian was done playing.  

  


It was getting late and the pickings would be slim if he dallied much longer.  He wanted Riddick, but he would do what he had to to get through the night.

  


Riddick shrugged.

  


"How long until they start approaching you?" If he could get an hour or so of sleep he'd be restored enough to take on a few assholes in a fight. It would be good exercise after being cooped up on that ship for so long.

  


"I got a different itch to scratch. Maybe once that's done, and I'm all pumped up from the fight, I'll take you as my prize." He smirked.

  


He loved having power over people like this. He knew the boy would go to others, but he'd be thinking of Riddick the whole time, that was certain.

  


Brian tried not to let how much that thought aroused him show.  Being claimed by Riddick in front of everyone shouldn’t be as appealing as it was.  He shivered.

  


He could chance it, see if Riddick would wake up in time and still be interested.  He could always pick someone at the last minute if Riddick didn’t work out, or find somewhere to hide.  It wasn’t the best plan but of his two most reliable regulars one was in solitary and he’d get bruises off the other that he didn’t really want tonight.  He sighed, none of the options were stellar.

  


“Whatever you say Riddick. Enjoy your nap.”  He deadpanned as he hopped off the bench and headed back inside. He’d hide out in his alcove and make himself scarce for awhile.  See who was available and how things worked out.

  


Riddick was aware the boy's safety was reliant on him that night. He figured if he was going to use the boy for information the least he can do is pay the boy for it in protection.

  


"Hey kid." He called out as the blonde began to walk off. "What's yer name?"

  


“Brian.”  He called over his shoulder and disappeared inside.

  


He made his way to his alcove, ignoring all the looks he got.  He was used to it. There were always eyes on him, just as he always had eyes on everyone else, the difference was he wasn’t undressing them with his gaze.

  


He settled back to watch the nightly routine take place, he saw his other regular get snapped up by one of the other boys like him, looking for protection, only that one wasn’t as smart, didn’t have the same skills Brian did.  He just offered his ass to anyone willing to take it.  Brian at least had standards.  

  


With his last viable guaranteed safe option gone  he settled back, he’d need to try to get some sleep before people started getting restless, as he shut his eyes he noticed Riddick making his way back inside.  He watched to see where the man settled himself for the night.

  


Riddick glanced about. Nearly every eye was focused on him, including that of _Brian_.

A few other younger boys grinned over to him, batting their eyes and simpering.

  


Riddick approached them, leaning down to sniff at their necks, he kept his eyes on Brian though, teasing and taunting.

  


None of the others smelt right.

  


He finished circling the room and made a show of climbing up and into Brian's alcove. Looming over him and sniffing his neck too.

  


"You'll do." He said lowly, Moving so his back was to the wall and Brian was at his front.

  


"I'll wake if someone tries anything." He said lowly and closed his eyes.

  


Brian watched Riddick go around the room sniffing at the others and just barely managed not to glare.  He knew Riddick was playing with him.  When the large man climbed up into his space he did glare.

  


“You’re an asshole.” He hissed.

  


But he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved when he settled down behind him.  Brian rested against him and closed his eyes, not quite going to sleep, he never properly slept here.

  


He was jolted out of his rest by someone grabbing at his hips.  He’d settled so deeply that he hadn’t felt the person approach until they’d gotten close enough to touch.  He kicked hard.  The guy, called Radar, who was bigger than Brian and somewhat well built evaded, and moved in again, trying to pin the smaller man.  The blonde got up quick ready to defend himself.

  


Riddick was awake when the man approached. He bided his time, waiting to see what Brian would do.  When the smaller man fought back Riddick felt himself smiling.

  


The large man grabbed at Brian again. Pulling the blonde closer and rolling on top of him.

Riddick had had enough.

  


"If you wanna keep your head attached to your neck I suggest you get off him." Riddick drawled lazily.

  


"Or what? You're gonna kill me?" The other man snarled.

  


Riddick shrugged. "If I have too,"

  


Brian let out a noise of surprise as he was grabbed. He bucked his hips and thrashed he wasn't going down that easy. He heard Riddick growling at the man on top of him but didn't pay much attention

  


"Get the fuck off me." He shouted trying to throw the heavy man off.

  


"I don't think he likes you touching him like that." Riddick commented offhand, slowly moving towards the man, his right hand sliding down to his boot, reaching for his shank. A quick jab in the sweet spot will do it, abdominal aorta, between the fourth and the fifth rib.

  


"And I get the feeling that if you don't get off of him, something bad is gonna happen."

  


"And you know this how?" The man spat.

  


Riddick looked him dead in the eye and shrugged "I'm psychic."

  


Brian continued to struggle under the large man completely unable to shift his bulk. All he got for his trouble was the man grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head immobilizing him almost completely.

  


"You fucking bastard get the fuck off." He yelled. Twisting and wiggling his hips as much as he could.

  


He was aware of Riddick's threats to the man on top of him but he wasn't about to just lie there and be rescued.

  


Riddick could see just how helpless Brian was under the man, he had him pinned good and the blonde wasn’t going to get out of that hold by himself.

  


Something primal inside of him snarled and demanded they kill the man for even touching Brian, for daring to take what was his.

  


Moving quick, so quick no one even noticed him move until it was too late, he had the shank buried in the man’s chest, between the fourth and fifth rib, puncturing his heart.

Riddick smirked and shove the dead man sideways off Brian, holding a hand out to help him up.

  


The room was staring at him.

  


“Anyone else feel like taking a shot at what’s mine?” He rose a challenging eyebrow.

  


“No? Good. Anyone touches him I’ll fucking kill you.”

  


Brian helped shove the man off and then took Riddick's offered hand.  He felt a thrill race down his spine as the large man made his pronouncement.

  


"Thanks."

  


He said when Riddick turned to him.  He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next and he was so ready for it.

  


Riddick grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and dragged him back into their little alcove, away from most of the prying eyes.

  


“Don’t read too much into it. I need you to be my scout.” He growled low and deep, but the rush from killing, feeling a man’s last breath at his own hand, was quickly working it’s way through his body. The adrenaline and primal urge kicking in, getting him wound up either for a fuck or a fight.

  


He could feel himself get harder in his cargo pants, Brian had been teasing him with that mouth all day.

  


“Although if you wanna show some gratitude.” He left the suggestion open.

  


Brian whimpered as Riddick dragged him back.

  


"And how would you like me to show my gratitude?" He asked breathily.

  


He would gladly give Riddick anything he wanted. The man's presence was overwhelming. Brian began to tremble slightly.  He dropped to his knees and licked his lips.

  


"Like this?" He asked looking up at the man looming over him, reaching for the fastenings of Riddick's pants.

  


Riddick let out a low groan at the sight of Brian on his knees for him.

  


“Yeah. That’s good.” He nodded and fisted his left hand in Brian’s hair, surprised at how soft the locks felt between his fingers.

  


When the boy had his pants open and his breath was ghosting along his cock, Riddick let out an impatient noise and pushed on his head, urging the boy to swallow him now.

  


Brian heard Riddick's growl and felt the tug in his hair urging him to get on with it.

  


He wet his lips and swallowed him down expertly. Riddick was bigger than anything he'd taken before and it was a bit of a struggle but he managed.  

  


Swallowing around him and getting as comfortable as possible, he began moving his head, fucking his own throat. He gripped onto Riddick's hips anchoring himself and giving him leverage. He continued the rhythm pulling off every once in a while to get a deep breath before getting right back at it.

  


Riddick gave the boy a 7 for technique and a 10 for effort.  His lips were soft and his mouth hot and wet.

  


“Fuck.” Riddick grunted and pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock tapping the back of Brian’s throat.

  


They’d started to draw a crowd. Riddick lifted his head from where he’d been intently watching his cock slide in and out of Brian’s lips and up to their onlookers.

  


“Bet he’s never been this enthusiastic or wanton for your cock.” He snarled, hips moving faster now, loving that Brian was moaning around his cock, proving his point further.

  


No one was going to touch the blonde after this. He’d be Riddick’s and Riddick’s alone.

  


Brian groaned as he heard Riddick's words, fingers clenching on his hips.  He shivered at the thought of being only Riddick's, of only having to serve one person rather than give himself away for his own protection.

  


He opened his throat and held on tight as Riddick's fucked him harder.

  


He suckled greedily at every chance he got and began an unconscious keening whine. He wanted Riddick to claim him, wanted to give him every bit of himself. He wanted Riddick to come down his throat so he could swallow every drop. His whole world had narrowed to Riddick and the cock in his mouth possessing him.

  


Riddick goaned as Brian relaxed his jaw and let the large man fuck his throat good and proper.

  


It’s been so long since he’d had any kind of release.

  


“You going to swallow me?” He cupped Brian’s head and tilted his chin just enough that they made eye contact.

  


“You be a good boy and swallow me, I’ll open you up with my fingers and then fuck you through the floor.”

  


Brian whimpered and met Riddick's eyes, trying to convey just how much he wanted that. The big man's words had him straining in his pants. He tried to nod, but between the hand on his head and the cock in his throat he couldn't move very much. He settled for sucking harder and moaning out his assent.

  


Riddick smirked down at Brian. He hadn't been lying when he said he had his talents. If he fucked just as well as he sucked cock, Riddick might just have to keep him close until they left.

He tightened his grip on the blondes hair, holding him in place while he dragged his cock back and forth over the blondes tongue, shoving in deep once more and coming with a barely audible grunt, cock pulsing quickly, twitching the last of his orgasm through his body.

  


Brian groaned as Riddick came down his throat. He swallowed quickly and suckled gently milking the large man of every last drop and then cleaning him with small kitten licks until Riddick released the grip on his hair.

  


When Riddick finally let him go, Brian sat panting, eyes shining up at the large man. He was straining in his pants hard as a rock from his efforts. He rubbed himself through his pants trying to relieve some of the pressure.

  


Riddick had said he would fuck Brian, and oh how Brian wanted him to, but that didn't necessarily mean he would. The blonde knelt, waiting to see what the big man would do next, licking his lips and hoping he would make good on his promise.

  


Riddick had no shame in being exposed to these people. He was part animal and that part was firmly at the forefront of his mind right now.

  


"Up. On the matt. Now." He growled low to the blonde, eyes looking out at the room, daring anyone to try take his prize from him.

  


Everyone seemed to have somewhere else to be, or decided sleeping with their backs to Riddick and Brian was a good idea.

  


The Furyan grinned before turning back into the alcove and onto the small thin matt that was Brian's usual bed.

  


"On your hands and knees. Ass up." He nudged the boy's hip and glanced around for something he could use. Going dry was an option but he needed the boy to be able to walk tomorrow and too much friction on his dick wasn't exactly enjoyable for him either.

  


Brian stood and stripped eagerly, going over to his mat and assuming the position Riddick had asked for.  He saw Riddick looking around and reached under the corner of the matt, pulling out the jar of slick he kept there.

  


“Here.”  He held it out to the big man and then dropped to his elbows, spreading his knees and presenting himself.  It had been so long since he’d had a good hard fuck that he’d actually enjoyed he just wanted Riddick to get on with it.

  


The Furyan grinned. Brian's cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs and Riddick could smell his pre come dribbling from the tip.

  


The first slicked finger was tentative, just checking. There was definitely past damage but nothing that would cause him injury now.

  


Riddick added a second finger quickly, curling the digits and rubbing against the spot inside of

  


He wanted the boy to be loud but he wanted all the noises to be genuine. Wanted the room to hear how Brian sang for him when he faked for them.

  


He owned Brian now. None of them would ever compare to what Riddick would come to mean to Brian.

  


Brian moaned as the first finger breached him.  Riddick was being more careful than Brian had expected, it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d offered the jar and been fucked with only saliva and precome to ease the way.  

  


So when Riddick pushed in the second finger and actually began to pleasure him, Brian whimpered and sighed, fingers clutching at the pad beneath him. No one ever did this for him.  If he found his pleasure it was usually by accident, or him taking it himself.

  


“Oh Fuck.”  He ground out, bucking his hips, trying to fuck himself on the large digits.

  


"You're even more of a whore when you enjoy it." Riddick observed with a teasing grin.

  


He added a third finger, spreading them and stretching him. He was mesmerised by the way his fingers disappeared into the tight wet heat of the boy. Watching them move back and forth, slicking him up inside.

  


Riddick's cock was fully hard, standing proud and beginning to weep at the tip.

He reached for the jar again and lathered his cock thickly, moving to his knees he pressed up behind the blonde, holding his cock steady and rubbing the tip against his stretched hole the head catching on his rim, taunting.

  


"Beg."

  


Brian was shaking with desire by the time he felt the blunt tip of Riddick’s cock pressing against him.  He dropped his chest to the mat, offering himself completely and moaned wantonly.

  


“Please Riddick.  Fuck me.  Claim me.  Please.  I need it.”  He whined, trying to thrust his hips back and get the large man to breach him.  

  


He wasn’t even putting on an act when those words slipped past his lips.  Riddick was the first person who’d shown him any shred of decency in a long time.  He wanted the man to claim him in every way possible.

  


Riddick grunted and pushed forward, finally slipping inside and breeching past Brian’s ring of muscle.

  


For how well used the boy obviously was, he was still perfect around the Furyan’s cock.

  


_Like he was meant for you_ The animal side of his brain growled low and rough.

  


“Such a good little bitch.” He purred, sliding deep and pushing all the way inside

  


Brian groaned as the burn of the stretch overwhelmed him, clutching the cloth beneath him and bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

  


“Fuck Riddick.”  He panted as the man bottomed out inside him.  “So big.”  He moaned, rocking his hips minutely, enjoying how marvelously full he was.

  


Riddick stilled inside of Brian, flexing his core muscles and making his cock jump inside of Brian, knowing the blonde would enjoy the sensations.

  


Sex had always been less about taking what he wanted and more about having others beg to give it to him. That was real power.

  


_He bows down for you, offers himself, presents himself for you._ His mind whispered. _He’s yours. Only yours. Can you feel it, feel it in your chest, feel it in the rage._

  


Riddick shook his head, ignoring the thoughts, he pulled back and pressed forward again, quicker this time but not enough to hurt. He wanted the boy to open up for him, to take what he could give.

  


Brian cried out helplessly as Riddick’s cock jolted inside him.  He moaned as the big man pulled out and pushed back in, slowly, far too slow for what Brian wanted.

  


“Faster Riddick, please”  He groaned.  He could feel Riddick’s possession of him as he slowly slid each inch in and out, but he wanted it faster, harder, he’d been on the edge since he’d hit his knees for the big man and he wanted to come.

  


“You’ll take what I give you,” Riddick growled low, continuing his slow pace.

  


“If I want to take my time, build you up until you're desperate for my cock and my come, then I will. I own you now _Brian_. Your body and your mind. All mine and only _mine_.”

  


Brian trembled as the force of Riddick’s words hit him.

  


He pressed his face against the matt beneath him and keened, Riddick’s grip on his hips ensuring he could do nothing but lie there and take the fucking however the large man chose to give it to him.

  


“Yours Riddick. Please.”  He moaned pathetically.  He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for anymore only that he was sure he would die if Riddick stopped.  

  


Something in Riddick snapped into place at Brian’s keened out moans, his weak and breathy declaration of yours satisfying the Alpha.

  


“Good boy.” He praised and shoved his hips forward sliding in deep before pulling back and shoving forward harder, building up a quick hard pace of jarring thrusts.

  


Riddick closed his eyes, teeth pressed together as he growled through his clenched jaw. He could feel the arousal burning in his gut, pooling and building with each thrust.  He wanted to come, quickly. Wanted to shove in deep and fill Brian with his come, do it again and again, sleep with his cock still inside of him, holding it all in there. Breed him, and own him from the inside.

  


Riddick’s praise settled somewhere deep inside Brian fulfilling something in his core.

  


Brian nearly collapsed under the force of Riddick’s thrusts the man’s grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling completely.

  


“Oh fuck Riddick.”  Each word was moaned out, broken by huffs of air that were shoved out of the blonde with each thrust of the big man’s hips within him.

  


Riddick growled low and warning when Brian’s hips slipped in his hands. Mistaking it for the blonde trying to move away.

  


He leant forward, curling his arms around his midsection, locking the blonde's back to his chest while his hips continued to fuck up into him hard and fast, animalistic and rough in their movements.

  


The Alpha unclenched his jaw, realising the reason his teeth were grating was because he didn’t have flesh between them.

  


He opened his jaw and bit down on the back of Brian’s neck, holding him in place with his teeth and growling lowly when the blonde went completely limp under him, surrendering fully to his Alpha.

  


Brian gasped when Riddick growled at him and pulled him up.  He felt the power emanating from the big man demanding he submit.  He felt it settle deep, felt it calling something inside him.  

  


He let his head fall back, baring his throat Riddick, showing his complete submission and inviting the claim that was being pounded into him.

  


He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him as Riddick held him.  His head fell forward with a moan and he felt something shift in the man inside him.  When the teeth closed on his neck he gasped and went limp.  

  


The bite cementing something inside him, completing something he couldn’t name.  He whimpered helplessly and surrendered himself completely to the arms bracing him.

  


“Master.”  He gasped.  He didn’t know where it came from, or what prompted him to say it, but it felt right.

  


Riddick panted through his nose as he fucked up into Brian.

  


The whimpering and mewling spurring him on.

  


The gasped declaration of ‘master’ made him snarl and come.

  


He shoved forward, falling on top of Brian, bracketing him down against the matt, pressing him down and grinding his cock as deep as possible as he came, pulse after pulse inside of him, his large hand squeezing between the matt and Brian’s hips to grip his cock and work it slowly, playfully, teasing the blonde as he squirmed on Riddick’s cock.

  


Brian groaned as Riddick growled in his ear, the big man bore him down to the mat and he sighed as the large man’s weight settled on him. He stilled as he felt Riddick come, his cock pulsing deep within.  

  


When Riddick’s hand slid beneath him and palmed him he whined, wiggling and trying to get more of the dual sensation.  

  


“Please, please Riddick, Master.  Please.”  He desperately wanted to come.  He thrust his hips back and forth, working himself between the bald man’s hand and cock bringing himself closer.

  


Riddick released his teeth from Brian’s neck, moving to lick and soothe the red marks he had left behind.

  


“Shhh, you can come next time. I’ll be ready in a minute or two, just wait.” He purred, tightening his hand around Brian’s cock almost to the point of pain.

  


“You come when I want you too. So good Brian, such a good boy.” He mumbled, brain foggy and body still wound tight, wanting to go again, filling Brian at least one more. Three rounds of his seed inside the boy.

  


Brian whined when Riddick told him he had to wait. A shiver wracking his body, making him twitch, and then cry out in frustration when the big hand around him clamped down hard.

  


He mewled, wanting more but finding himself unable to disobey the man pinning him.  When Riddick praised him, he floated. It appeased something in his soul to know he made the man happy.

  


He lay still under Riddick’s bulk, panting and preparing himself for whatever was coming next.

  


Riddick was pleased when Brian relaxed, trusting him.

  


"That's it. I'll take care of you." He purred, slowly rolling his hips, his cock was still hard, ready to keep going, to breed his bitch, his whore. His _mate_.

  


Riddick nuzzled his face into the back of Brian's neck, biting at his shoulders and neck.

  


"Good boy. That's it. Take it."

  


“Oh god.”  Brian moaned when he felt Riddick moving inside him again.  He was half exhausted and out of his mind with the need to come.  He trembled with the effort to stay still, to obey.

  


“Please.”  He whimpered.  Burying his face in the cloth once more, feeling Riddick biting at his neck, each nip cementing his claim more and more.

  


Riddick groaned, the desire rising up inside of him. His hips started working on their own permission.

  


Shoving in hard and fast. Fucking his mate just how Riddick knew he wanted it.

  


"That's it." He growled.

  


"Gonna come for me Bri? Go on. Show me how much you love my cock in your ass. Show me how much you love belonging to me."

  


Brian groaned and started moving his hips, thrusting in time with Riddick, working toward his own climax.

  


“So good.”  He murmured.

  


“Gonna be the best for you.”  He breathed out.  It didn’t take long before he was spilling into Riddick’s hand and onto the matt moaning, his name long and low as he came, vision going fuzzy and brain muddling.

  


As his senses returned he realized Riddick hadn’t stopped the movement of his hips and Brian was becoming sensitive.  He whimpered but didn’t move, giving everything over to the man who’d claimed him so thoroughly.

  


Riddick chased his release as soon as Brian spent. He was close and he knew it would start hurting soon if he wasn’t quick.

  


After a few more moments, Riddick let out what could only be described as a low roar, breaking off to bite into Brian’s shoulder this time, as he spilled deep.

  


He could feel the slick inside of the boy, and purred happily, as he guided them down so they were on their sides, Riddick’s back to the wall with Brain pulled in so close their bodies were still connected.

  


Riddick placed a hand over Brian’s lower stomach, possessive and pleased.

  


“Good boy. Mine.” He muttered, rubbing his cheek over every bit of Brian’s skin he could, scenting the boy.

  


Brian whimpered as Riddick filled him again, pulsing deep.  He allowed himself to be repositioned, settling against the bald man’s chest.

  


“Yours.”  He murmured clenching around Riddick’s member when he growled in his ear, feeling how full he was of Riddick’s seed and his half hard cock.  He rested against the man, content that he belonged to him and  no one would attempt to take him, and if they did, they would face dire consequences.  

  


With that thought he slipped into the first real sleep he’d had since long before he’d been dumped in the slam.

  


Riddick rested but he didn’t sleep.

  


He tightened his arms around Brian and listened as he breathed, already out and sleeping deeply.

  


Riddick was pleased his mate was so trusting of him already.

  


His mind paused. _Mate_. Fuck. Had he just? Riddick sighed as he took in a deep breathe.

  


Looks like he was stuck with the blonde now, and really he didn’t mind at all. Something about the idea of traveling the universe with the blonde by his side was soothing and comforting, the idea of being on his own again now unappealing.

  


Fuck. What had just happened?

  
  
***


	2. Day 2 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two was a total of 20K words. So we had to split it.... oh the joys.

Brian woke slowly a few hours later.  As alertness returned to him he realized several things.  One, he’d actually been asleep, two he was sore, not that unusual, flexing his muscles he realized the person was still inside him, fuck, that wasn’t normal.

  


As the events of the night came flooding back to him his heart began to race.  He never submitted like that, he never gave that much of himself, he remembered the pull from the big man, how he’d been unable to resist.

  


“Riddick?”  He asked, voice squeaking more than he was comfortable with.

  


Riddick tightened his arms around Brian in response, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck again.

  


“You sleep well?” He asked softly, eyes still shining in the low light, the sun beginning to rise.

  


Brian resisted being pulled in, he needed to understand what the hell was going on.  He tried to pull away, get some distance so he could look at Riddick as he talked to him.

  


“What the hell happened last night?  That was, not normal.”   He’d never been compelled like that, something was going on.

  


Riddick shrugged, not liking that Brian was trying to move away from him.

  


“We fucked, that’s what happened.” He grumbled, content to stay lying there and not moving for a little longer. Brian needed to stop squirming.

  


Brian shook his head and tried harder to pull away, or at least turn so he could see Riddick better.

  


“Let me.”  He grunted pushing against the large man’s chest.  He didn’t want to start a fight he just wanted some distance.

  


“There was more to it.  Something happened.  There was growling, and I couldn’t, I was literally unable to go against anything you said.”  He turned his head to look into Riddick’s eyes.

  


“And when you said things, they, they affected me, like, deeply, something’s changed.”  He was confused and he wanted to understand.

  


Riddick growled as Brian turned in his arms, he didn’t like having his mate so far from him.

He pulled the blonde back to his chest, they could look at each other now, and Riddick found he liked that just as much.

  


“I don’t know what happened for you,” He said lowly. “But I decided I want to keep you. Whether that means until we escape or for longer that’s up to you.” He lied.

  


“Besides, maybe it’s just been so long since you enjoyed yourself you were unwilling to do anything to ruin it, like disobeying.”

  


Brian felt a rush of warmth at Riddick’s pronouncement that he’d decided to keep him. It made him feel warm and content inside.  He practically glowed with it.

  


“Hmm I’m not sure I believe you, but as I have nothing else to go on at the moment, I’ll have to take that as an answer.”  

  


He knew there was more to what was going on, but it was obvious he was going to get no answers from the big man right then.  Besides, being tucked against that warm solid chest was feeling better by the second, he just wanted to enjoy it.  His face cracked on a yawn and he buried his head in Riddick’s chest, taking in the man’s scent, increasing his desire to not move.

  


“So you decided to keep me huh?  I’m guessing that means I get no say in the matter?”  His tone was teasing.

  


He moved to get more comfortable on his side and that’s when he became aware of it.  With Riddick no longer keeping it in, his release from last night began to leak out of Brian. He squirmed and made a face.

  


“Yeah I’m keeping you. For now you don’t get a choice. You’re mine until we get out of here. If you wanna go separate ways once we’re free, I’m not gonna hold you back.”

  


He watched Brian squirm and scented the air, realising what was happening. He reached down and pushed two of his fingers inside of Brian, plugging him up again.

  


“You smell better when you’re covered in me.” He nuzzled into the blonde’s hair and glared when someone walked passed their alcove and eyed them too closely.

  


“Mmm ok. Whatever you say Riddick”  Brian mumbled contentedly into Riddick’s chest.  

  


The truth was that at the moment he had no desire to be anywhere but where he was.  And even after they made it out of the slam Brian had no one and no where to go, so why not stay with Riddick.  If the man was capable of making him feel like this all the time, he’d never leave.

  


He groaned when he felt Riddick’s fingers enter him again.  He was slightly sore, and yet the penetration felt good, felt right.  He curled closer to the big man and closed his eyes, content to stay there until Riddick said otherwise.

  


Riddick kept them locked together until the sun came up properly. Before breakfast he pulled them apart, smearing the come against Brian’s lower back and helping him into his clothing.

  


“Keep your eyes open, we’ll go for a walk after food and organise our attack.”

  


Brian made a face when Riddick rubbed his come into his skin, but said nothing and let the big man help him dress.

  


When they left the alcove Brian was all business.

  


“My eyes are always open.”  He informed Riddick, following him down the corridor to the mess area.

  


Riddick chuckled at the comment and moved to the line, grabbing a tray and eyeing up the guards serving the food.

  


"Enjoyable first night?" One sneered at him, noticing his proximity to Brian and the bite mark on his shoulder that was not fully covered by his shirt.

  


Riddick just grinned at him.

  


"Very. Come along Brian." He called to the blonde.

  


Brian grinned back at the guard and followed Riddick over to a table.

  


“That was Jack.  He’s been trying to get me for a while now, but he never has anything to trade.”  Brian shrugged.  “He’s not too happy about that, but whatever.”  

  


He sat down across from Riddick and curled around his plate, eating quickly.  With Riddick here it was unlikely someone would try to take his food but he could never be sure, and old habits died hard.

  


Riddick watched Brian eat.

  


If he wasn't so sure no one would fuck with him after the quick death of his challenger last night he would have done the same. As it was they were the only ones at the table so far.

  


"Jack could be a bait and hook." He said lowly, eating at a more relaxed pace. He could go weeks without food if he needed too. "Who else do you recognise?"

  


Brian looked up from his food and scanned the room, tensing as a hulk of a man sat down next to him.

  


“Where were you last night sweetheart?”  He addressed Brian, but his eyes were on Riddick.  He brushed a hand across Brian’s neck and Brian jerked away, the big man took the opportunity to take what was left of the blonde’s breakfast.

  


“You know you missed me last night. Didn’t you darling?” His voice was sultry, his eyes still on Riddick.  Brian shoved him.

  


“I was busy, having a better time than I ever did with you Morg.”  He reached for his plate back but the big man put a hand on his chest holding him off.

  


Riddick kept calm. Didn't show his hand, as he kept eye contact with this Morg character and slid his own plate to Brian.

  


"Eat. You'll need your strength." He told the blonde, and put his hand on the back of Brian's neck, thumbing obviously at the bite mark on his shoulder.

  


Brian practically purred when Riddick’s hand settled on his neck. He picked up the fork and began eating.

  


“Oh how kind of you to fuel him, make sure he has energy for me later.”  He leered, a hand creeping onto Brian’s thigh.

  


Brian looked up and glared, driving his heel into the man’s shin.

  


“Enough Morg.”  He ground out.

  


There was a crowd gathering now, watching the scene, wondering what was going to happen.  Brian had a reputation, and Morg was one of his regulars, he would never usually refuse him, and he never really succeeded even when he did.

  


Riddick knew this wasn't going to end well. He wrapped an arm around Brian's middle and pulled him onto his lap and then to his other side, putting himself between Morg and Brian.

  


"He won't be doing anything concerning you except maybe to laugh as they drag out your body and mop up your blood." He spoke casually, like someone had just asked him the weather. He eyed the table for weapons.

  


A metal tea cup. Oh that brought back memories.

  


Morg grinned.

  


“Oh I don’t know about that.  He gets around, but in the end, he always brings that sweet ass back to me.  Don’t you Princess.”  Brian hurled his fork at the man and growled.  

  


“That’s enough Morg.  It’s not gonna happen.”

  


"Calm down Bri." Riddick put his hand on Brian's shoulder again. "You finish eating. You remember that conversation we had this morning?" He knew Brian would know he was talking about the 'mine until we get out of here' talk.

  


Riddick picked up his tea cup and sipped from it slowly.

  


"You got two options and I'd pay attention if I were you. One, you get your ass up and keep a safe distance from both of us from now on. Do that and you get to live. Option two, and I'm kind of hoping you go for this one, keep trying to touch what's _mine_ and I'll kill you in two moves." He grinned predatorily, his Alpha still close to the surface after last night.

  


Brian settled with Riddick’s hand on his shoulder, remembering their conversation from that morning and what had happened to the last person that threatened him.  He picked up his fork but didn’t eat, waiting to see how the whole situation played out with Morg.

  


“Wait.  Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and thinking you can just take the best piece of ass in here off the market. I’ve got rights to him.”  He stood and crossed his arms, trying to intimidate Riddick with his size.

  


Riddick slowly stood up, matching Morg for height, but not quite size, it wouldn’t matter though. He could see the fat clinging to the man, he might be strong but he was out of shape. Riddick could take him in a heartbeat.

  


“The name’s Riddick.” He said lowly. “And that piece of ass is mine.” He warned.

  


“That’s where you’re mistaken.”  Morg insisted, not backing down.

  


“You may have had him for the night, and I’m sure you enjoyed yourself. The boy is quite sweet.  So I can see why you’re confused.  But the whore belongs to me.  In fact, you should be paying me for the privilege.”  Morg crows, not wanting to be shown up in front of the crowd.

  


It takes everything in Brian not to stand and defend himself, sure, he used his body to get what he needed, but Morg didn’t own him, never had, never would.  He wouldn’t even have ever gone near the man if he hadn’t been the biggest person in there, but the protection was worth the bruises and marks he often wore from the hulking creature.

  


“Look man, I get it. You’re all brawn no brain, but I’ll talk slow and use little words. I fucked him. Now he’s mine. You touch. You die.” Riddick challenged him, just waiting for the idiot to make the first move so he could kill him and be done with it.

  


The audience they were building was good too, those who hadn’t seen Riddick kill the asshole last night would get the message.

  


“I’ve done it once already. I’ll do it again.” He promised.

  


"Mmhmm sure, anyone can talk big. I'm done with you. I'll take my pet and go now. He looks like he could use a proper fuck anyway."

  


He made a move to reach around Riddick to get at Brian

  


Riddick’s hand shot out quickly, closing around the idiots neck.

  


“What did I say about touching what was mine?” He growled low.

  


When the man, Morg, couldn’t answer Riddick pulled him in closer.

  


“I said I’d kill you in two moves. That was one.” He brought his other arm up swiftly, catching around the back of his head, in a smooth pull and twist move he snapped the mans neck cleanly and dropped his body to the floor.

  


“Two. I like to be a man of my word.” He told the crowd and then held out his hand for Brian.

  


“You finished eating?”

  


Brian took the offered hand and stood.

  


"Sure am." He told Riddick with a grin, stepping over the body and following him out the door

  


Riddick snorted an amused chuckle and pulled Brian along behind him. When they got far enough away from the rest of the population, Riddick pressed him up against one of the walls, burying his face into Brian's neck and inhaling his scent.

  


"You don't let anyone touch you. They touch you and they die." He warned, teeth nipping over the thin skin that covered his pulse point.

  


"You're mine and I'm not giving you up, not for nobody." He murmured, hands moving to Brian's hips and pulling him in close as he nuzzled and scented the boy.

  


Brian bared his throat in surrender, purring as Riddick sniffed at his skin.

  


That was the second person Riddick had killed to keep him safe. No one had ever cared about him that much before. He wanted to stay wrapped up in the man’s arms forever. He made him feel safe for once in his life.

  


"Never Riddick. Only you, promise." He breathed.

  


Riddick let out a low possessive growl at that.

  


“Good. Mine.” He declared again and bit a mark into Brian’s neck, high up and obvious.

  


“Now we gotta make plans for our escape baby, can’t be here too much longer. They’ll start putting me in solitary if I kill too many more.”

  


Brian blanched at the thought.  He had no illusions about what would happen to him if Riddick was put into solitary.  Riddick would eventually get out and make his escape, but with Brian's most reliable protection now dead, he likely wouldn’t survive the first night.

  


“We definitely can’t have that.”  He agreed, pressing close and hiding his face in Riddick's chest, breathing him in, trying not to allow his fear to creep into his voice.  

  


He took a deep breath and pulled back.

  


"OK what do we need to do?"

  


"You know anyone in medical? Might be worth a bullshit trip to scope out the place a bit more. Can you get me there? Are you going to be safe in the meantime?" Riddick asked, silver eyes squinting as the sunlight began to filter over the walls he moved his hands to his goggles pulling them over his eyes before holding onto Brian again.

  


"I want us out of here as quick as possible."

  


Brian nodded

  


"There's only one guy who does medical. He was a doctor or something somewhere, but not anymore. He feels bad for me. I end up there often enough." Brian finished with a sheepish look.

  


"He's not that hard to find. I can show you. I'll hide out until you get back." He assured the big man. He wasn't entirely sure something wouldn't happen but he would deal with it if and when it did.

  


Riddick smiled down to the blonde and petted his hair one before pulling away.

  


"Show me." He agreed and followed the blonde.

  


Brian grinned as Riddick petted him and then led the way down the corridor. They walked past the mess and down another long corridor to a room with a cot and bars across the door.

  


"Lars. Lars" Brian called, standing outside the bars until an older man in a leather apron approached them.

  


Riddick waited for the man to open the door a fraction for Brian before hip and shouldering it open, letting himself inside.

  


"Go find somewhere to hide." He said softly to Brian before closing the door behind himself.

  


"Hello Lars." The Alpha said casually.

  


"You're him. Riddick."

  


"That's me. Here's the deal. I'm getting out. I'm taking Brian with me. There might be room for one more but I need information and opportunity before anything can happen. And I want it to happen fast. So you give me the information I need and you can join us. If that's not an incentive for you I can get creative." He warned lightly.

  


Brian wandered off quickly, heading for his normal hideout. He was happy to be with Riddick. The man made him feel safe, but it also meant he'd painted a huge target on his back.

  


Anyone wanting to test Riddick or make a name for himself just had to go after Brian. It also tarnished his reputation as a businessman who traded services. In declaring himself one person’s bitch people would be trying to take him at every opportunity.

  


He circled the place, trying to throw off the worst of the onlookers before heading for his spot.

  


Lars turned to the big man.

  


“Now, now, let’s not be hasty, there’s no need for you to get….creative.”  He’d been here a long long time.  He’d heard the rumors about Riddick, he’d carved out a spot for himself here in medical, but if this guy was offering a way out, and he was the one most likely to succeed, he was going to take it.

  


“What kind of information are you looking for?”  He inquired crossing his arms.

  


Riddick grinned.

  


“I wanna know about the guards. I wanna know any weaknesses. I plan on making my move during the next supply run. They happen every Tuesday right? Just before sunrise?” He had overheard some information during his walk this the day before..

  


“I wanna know which guards do the supplies. I wanna know who’s on the ship, and I wanna know what weaknesses they all have.”

  


Lars nodded, the plan had merit.

  


“We only have so many guards.  The same guards always handle the supply runs and luckily it’s the ones easiest to bribe.  You got Jack who is lazy and has a roving eye. He is in charge of locking down the shuttle bay, checking the ship in and out, and checking the cargo.  Lem and Jeff are the pilots, the supply ship isn’t too large, but it’s big enough to get off planet.  Those two are going to be your biggest challenge they’re here for the paycheck and have a deep hatred of what they consider the scum that inhabits this dump.  Frank goes along as muscle but he’s big and pretty dumb.”

  


“They leave every Tuesday one hour before sunrise and they’re back 2 hours later.  Like clockwork.  Does that help you?”  Lars was curious to see what Riddick would make of the information

.

Brian made it to his hole and had a good view of the rest of the slam.  He had to keep an eye out.  Everything was fine for the first few minutes, then, he saw the crowd gathering.

  


It was being led by Morg’s right hand man. A slippery guy everyone called Fish. Morg had shared him out to the guy a few times and they were experiences Brian tried very very hard to forget.  He watched as he gathered Morg’s followers and some people who had always wanted a piece of Brian.  

  


The sight made Brian extremely nervous.  One or two he would be able to handle.  A mob that big, there was no way.  He began to look for avenues of escape and hope that Riddick would be done soon.

  


Riddick thanked Lars for his time and information.

  


It was a Sunday, they had two more nights before they could put the plan in place.

  


“If I get sent to solitary and we can’t do this on Tuesday I need you to look after Brian. I’ve claimed him as mine. As a medical man you know what that would mean for a Furyan, especially an Alpha.”  He knew the man wouldn’t try to fuck with Brian, not when he knew about their connection.

  


“If I can’t protect him, you will, or whatever they do to him, I’ll do to you worse.”

  


He let it hang for a few moments before slipping out the door.

  


He could smell himself still on Brian’s skin, the scent marking during the night and his seed on Brian’s flesh were like a calling card to follow all the way to Brian.

  


A group had gathered and Riddick didn’t like how they smelt. He zeroed in his hearing and could pick up the rabbiting heartbeat of Brian. Without another thought he followed the scent and sound, wanting to get to the blonde first.

  


Brian was making his way through the corridors as stealthily as he could.  The group was still working themselves up but he was taking no chances, knowing if he waited too long and let himself be cornered he was done.  His goal was to make it back to Riddick and tell him about the oncoming threat.  He stopped when he heard someone coming up behind him.  He slipped around a corner and made himself as small as possible, hoping to escape their notice.

  


Riddick already had his shank in his hand as he walked, One of the idiots had already found Brian and was trying to stealthily follow him, Riddick was following the idiot.

  


The blonde ducked around a corner and the idiot was about to follow when Riddick grabbed him by the throat and pulled him back.

  


“You got a reason to be following my bitch?” He growled low and rough into the man’s ear.

  


“No.” He gasped back, struggling against Riddick’s hold.

  


“Good, best not do it again, could end up messy for you.” He warned, pushing the shank against his neck just enough to draw blood.

  


“On your way now.” He shoved him back the way they had come and moved towards the corner Brian had ducked around, hoping to catch up to him.

  


Brian was crouched in the corner, readying himself to fight if he had to.  He saw a large figure come around the corner and braced himself, the light still to dim to make out who it was.  He tensed, ready to spring, breathing hard.

  


Riddick could hear Brian’s heart still beating out of his chest.

  


He turned the corner and was pounced on by the blonde, a fist connecting with his face.

  


Riddick grabbed his hips and slammed him against the wall, body pressing hard and hands pinning his wrists above his head.

  


“We need to get you some combat training.” He purred lowly into the Blonde’s ear and nuzzled his face into the blonde’s neck.

  


Brian grunted as he was pinned, relaxing when he saw who it was, his heart beginning to slow when he realized he wasn’t in danger.

  


“People don’t usually like their slaves to be able to fight back.  I had to pick up what I could when I could.”  He shrugged.  He knew he wasn’t that good at close combat but he had to try. He never gave up without making an attempt.

  


His tone turned sultry.

  


“Now that you’ve caught me, what _are_ you going to do with me?”  He teased.

  


“Get you somewhere safe. I don’t like the mob you’ve got going after you. Almost more trouble than you're worth.” He teased, releasing Brian and stepping back.

  


“We move on Tuesday morning. We’ll go over details once we’re safe. Move.” He pushed Brian forward and followed closely behind, doing what he could to keep them out of sight.

  


“Let’s go outside, that back corner again, at least if anything happens I’ll have the advantage.”

  


He’d noticed the drawn circle on the ground outside meaning a fighting ring. He could kill as many as he wanted and wouldn’t be punished. The ring was a wide known element in all slams. The guards encouraged the behaviour. It meant less cons to deal with.

  


Brian ducked his head at Riddick’s comment about being more trouble than he was worth.  He wasn’t looking to start trouble and they had landed in it up to their eyeballs.  He knew Riddick was teasing, but he also knew that if Riddick abandoned him now it would be very very bad for him.

  


He led the way out to the yard and headed for the bench they’d sat on last night.  Brian

perched on the corner of it, ready to move if Riddick told him to.

  


It wasn’t long before they heard voices in the entrance to the building, heading their way.  

  


Riddick sat with his back to Brian, leaning back so the blonde could rub his shoulders as he sprawled back lazily, the blonde had some talented fingers.

  


He kept a close eye on everyone coming towards them, appearing to be lazy and relaxed when he was coiled ready for a fight.

  


“While I’m fighting you keep this in your hand and you keep your eyes on everyone around you, not on the fight. Anyone comes after you, call my name.” He murmured softly to the blonde handing him the shank..

  


“Once we’re done here we’ll go over the plan.” He promised.

  


Brian nodded and watched the mob approach led by Fish, who stopped right in front of them.  He continued to rub Riddick’s back, trying his best to emulate Riddick’s calm even as his skin crawled at the sight of the man.

  


“Just who the hell do you think you are, coming in here like you own the place?”  Fish demanded.  Getting in Riddick’s face.

  


“I’d think by now you would have heard my name.” Riddick replied cool as you like. “Though judging by the general intelligence I’ve come across so far, I’ll probably have to spell it out for you. The name’s Riddick and I’m just passing through.” He told the scrawny disgusting creature standing in front of him.

  


He could snap his neck right now, just reach out and grab him by the throat and shove a palm to his chest and break his ribs into his heart, head butt his nose into his brain, so many ways to end him in less than 5 seconds.

  


He smirked to himself remembering Santana and his shiny fucking sword.

  


“I don’t care who you are.  I care that you think you can come up in here, take what’s ours and act like you own the joint. So here’s what I’m going to do. I’m gonna offer you a deal.  You give _him...”_  

  


He leered at Brian, who couldn’t help the shiver that raced down his spine, his hands tightening on Riddicks shoulders, even though he knew Riddick wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

  


“Back to us, and we’ll forget this whole thing.  You can pass right on through and no one will bother you.”

  


Brian sighed, he knew he was in high demand but this was getting a bit out of hand.

  


Riddick let the moment hang, just to build anticipation.

  


“Keep going.” He dropped his head back to look at Brian. “Don’t stop.” He grinned before turning to the idiot in front of him.

  


“And my other option?” He asked casually.

  


A scrawny kid standing behind Fish spoke up.

  


“If you don’t, Fish here is gonna kick your ass.”  His voice cracked on the end of his sentence.

  


Fish held up a hand, silencing the youth.

  


“I’m not going to let you keep the best fuck in this dump to yourself.  I challenge you for him.  And you can content yourself with the knowledge that we’re gonna take _real good_ care of him.”  The man’s voice was like oil.

  


Brian shuddered at the implication.

  


Riddick let out a loud snort of laughter.

  


“Fish?” He muttered to himself shaking his head in disbelief. He knew how he was going to kill him now.

  


“Alright _Fish_ I’ll fight you for him, but here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m going to gut you, right up the middle, then this scrawny idiot is going to try get me from behind, I’ll shatter his ribcage into his chest and lungs. The big guy over there will go for my head and I’ll wrestle with him for a bit before I can pull my shank from your gut and get it in his neck. After that, the rest of you will reevaluate your existence and decide to just let me and my bitch be without your interference.”

  


He sat up and offered his hand. “Do we have a deal?"

  


Fish scoffed loudly, inciting the others to laugh with him.

  


“You’re so sure of your skills?  We’ll just see about that.  Let’s get on with it then. I have far more pleasant things to be doing.” He leaned close to Riddick, taunting him.  “I can’t wait to hear that sound he makes again. You know the one, when you get all the way inside and he kind of whines, the one before the screaming starts. Mmmmm.”  He pulled back and looked at Brian.

  


“Oh yes, you’ll be screaming for me later.”  He winked at the blonde and turned toward the ring, the mob moving with him.

  


Brian’s eyes went wide in shock, barely containing the shaking in his body that was half rage and half fear.  He couldn’t wait to see that sleazy motherfucker die.

  


Riddick rolled his eyes behind the goggles, standing up and taking the shank from Brian. “I’ll give it back.” He promised and moved to the ring.

  


Fish had his back to Riddick as he spoke with someone and Riddick didn’t even hesitate, they were both in the ring and the rules said, once you’re both in anything is fair.

  


Riddick came up behind him, grabbed his head in a headlock and plunged the shank into his stomach, dragging it up to his throat and then shoving him out of the ring.

  


True to his words the scrawny kid came at him from behind, Riddick punched forward to his chest, shattering the bones into his heart and lungs, he pivoted as the large guy came for his head, he clipped the alpha on the arm and sent him sprawling, the two wrestled until Riddick got close enough to Fish’s body, pulling the shank out and manoeuvring until he could shove it into the mans neck, holding until he bled out enough.

  


Riddick pushed the bulk off of him and stood up, brushing off some dust and blood, he pulled the shank out of the mans neck and wiped it off on his pants before handing it to Brian and sitting down again.

  


“Work the shoulders.” He told him and went back to looking cool and relaxed.

  


Brian smirked at the ring of people standing around dumbfounded and shocked.

  


He went right back to massaging the large man’s shoulders.  Watching Riddick dispatch the men that wanted to do horrible things to him had made him feel even more loyalty to the man.  It also made him a little hot for him.

  


He leaned down and whispered in Riddick’s ear as he worked out a particularly nasty knot.

  


“I would love to show you just how thankful I am for saving me.”  He purred, teasing the big man a bit.

  


Riddick grinned as Brian spoke.

  


“Later, keep that thought. I’m going to breed you so good later tonight, but right now we have work to do.” He purred back softly into Brian’s ear, nipping at the lobe playful before looking around the room again.

  


“For those of you that can’t count thats 5 dead, after trying to take him away from me. I can keep going all day. If you wanna live leave us the fuck alone. You wanna die. Then form a line right there.” He pointed to the edge of the ring.

  


“If no one wants to die, then I suggest you all fuck off. I have business to attend too.” He teased crudely, taking Brian’s hand and shoving it inside his pants for show.

  


There were a few snickers before some started turning away and leaving.

  


Brian played it up for the people who were still hanging around wrapping his hand around Riddick and moaning obnoxiously.

  


The stragglers didn’t seem particularly interested in starting a fight, but Brian did notice that his other regular was in the yard, eyeing them up from a distance and he pointed him out.

  


“The big guy over there, the one with the hat.  That’s Tank.  I don’t know if he’s going to try something, but he’s smarter, more shrewd than Morg and he was the other one that I relied on the most for protection.”  He couldn’t help the slight blush that tinged his ears.

  


Riddick turned his head and very obviously stared at Tank.

  


He caught eyes with the man and grinned, mouth wide, all his teeth showing.

  


“We’ll deal with him when it comes time to.” he promised.

  


“Tuesday morning, you need to convince Jack to take you to the supply ship early before the others get there. I’ll follow, I won’t let him touch you. From there we can convince him of our cause and the pilots won’t be too much trouble. You just need to worry about getting Jack to take the bait.”

  


Brian nodded.

  


“Jack will take the bait.  He’s wanted me for so long, he’ll follow me anywhere if he thinks he’s going to get a piece.”  Brian assured him, confident in his ability to make the guard follow.

  


“So we’re getting out on the supply ship?  Then what?  And what are we going to do until then?”  Brian asked, wanting to know as much about their plan as he could.

  


“We do recon until then, Lars is working his angle. We lay low… as much as we can.” He grinned and rolled his hips up into Brian’s hand lazily.

  


“Then we get onto the ship. If we need to kill them all I will, I can fly the ship anyway. We’ll take it to the furthest port we can reach and swap out for a better ride. from there you can pick where you wanna go, me I’ve got a score to settle with some undead freaks.” He growled lowly.

  


Brian tightened his hand, providing friction for Riddick’s thrusting.

  


“So that’s it?  You’re really going to dump me off at some random spaceport and go on your merry way?”  Brian was a bit taken aback by how much that thought hurt.

  


“I said from there you can pick where you wanna go, you wanna come with me, then we’ll make it work. You wanna go find someone else, go somewhere else, I’m not going to force you.” He shrugged, but he could feel the sick heavy feeling in his gut protesting against the idea. He had to keep Brian, had to have him close at all times.

  


Brian swallowed hard.

  


“I..I don’t….I don’t want to find someone else.”  He admitted, softly, blushing once more.  He couldn’t stand the thought of Riddick leaving him alone on some random planet. He wanted to stay with the man, help in whatever way he needed, be by his side as they did, whatever it was they would do.

  


Riddick nodded. “Good, then you can come with me.” He agreed. “Probably for the best, I might miss your stupid face if you went away.” He teased, rolling his hips up harder against Brian’s firm grip.

  


“Getting kind of dry, you gonna fix that?” He purred lowly.

  


“I could.  How do you want me to fix that?  You want me to lick my hand and get you off quick and dirty?  Or do you want me to get on my knees for you in front of all these people so you can show them who I really belong to?”  He purred into Riddick’s ear, squeezing lightly.

  


Riddick would have been a liar if he said the second option wasn’t appealing.

  


“Mmmm I don’t mind, I’m still going to fuck you into the matt tonight.” He purred, reaching his hand back to run it through the blonde’s hair and down to the bite mark in his shoulder, fingers tracing over the teeth indents in his flesh.

  


Brian decided that he wanted to taste Riddick, maybe he’d compromise on the two.  He slid around to kneel in front of the bald man.

  


“Mmmmm and I can’t wait, but in the meantime.”  He licked his lips and pulled his hand from Riddick’s pants, using it to unfasten them and pull his leaking cock out.

  


He locked eyes with Riddick as he made the first lick across the head, collecting the precum and digging into the slit.  He lapped at the hard cock getting it nice and wet before taking the head into his mouth and suckling lightly, using his hand to stroke the rest.

  


Riddick kept his reactions minimal, his eyes scanning the yard and taking in the spectators, making sure they’re keeping their distance.

  


Killing him while he was distracted was probably their best plan and option.

  


The Alpha pet Brian’s hair softly while he worked, so earnest and enthusiastic about giving Riddick pleasure.

  


He could get used to this.

  


Brian’s mouth was perfect with his tongue working the slit and his hand working the shaft.

  


“Good boy.” He purred lowly, stroking over Brian’s face and running his hand through the blonde’s hair, scratching at the scalp.

  


Brian grinned around his mouthful and hummed at the praise speeding up his movements and sucking harder.  He wanted to bring Riddick off quickly, aware of the vulnerable position he’d put them in.  He slid his mouth all the way down the shaft a few times, taking it deep, keeping it nice and wet and indicating to Riddick that if he wanted to fuck his throat Brian would oblige.

  


Riddick let out a small grunt, hand in Brian’s hair tightening and holding him in place so he can roll his hips up and force his cock deeper.

  


“Such a good boy, look at you, so eager to please.” He purred.

  


“I’m going to enjoy fucking you later. Going to breed you better than I did last night. Have you full of my seed so much your stomach swells with it.” The Alpha was barely aware of the words tumbling from his mouth. He just wanted to come, to fill Brian with his claim.

  


He still smelt like he belonged to Riddick, but the larger man wanted more, wanted him to ooze it, to declare it.

  


“Mine.” He snarled, hips rocking up harder and faster.

  


Brian moaned and relaxed his throat allowing Riddick to go as deep as he possibly could.  He held still as the large man fucked his throat, staking his claim once more.  He worked his tongue against the underside as much as he could and kept up a gently suction.

  


When Riddick started talking about breeding him, filling him so full he’d swell with it he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped around the cock in his mouth.  He wanted it.  He wanted Riddick to fuck him until all he knew was the feeling of the big man’s cock moving inside him, until he dripped with his release, until his every thought was consumed by the man he submitted to.

  


He moaned around the cock in throat, sending vibrations along it as Riddick declared him his, and fucked up harder.  He wanted Riddick to come, wanted to drink down every drop he was given.

  


The Alpha could feel every noise the blonde made against his cock. Knew he was affecting the boy so significantly that he was ready to just let Riddick take him.

  


"When we get out of here," he started and had to pause to grunt with the effort of fucking Brian's throat. "I'm going to have you on a real bed. And I'm going to get one of those toys. The plugs. So I can breed you so full and then plug you up. Keep it In you."

  


He came a few moments later just picturing it.

  


Picturing fucking Brian until his hole was open and loose and he could see his come Inside before shoving the plug in and keeping it all inside.

  


Brian was hard in his pants from the picture Riddick was painting and the feeling of his cock filling his mouth.  He whined as the big man came down his throat, drinking down every last drop and then suckling him to make sure.  He cleaned him with long languid strokes and then tucked him back in his pants.

  


When he was finished he sat back on his heels erection tenting his pants, hands still resting on Riddick’s hips, eyes shining and lips swollen.

  


“I’m going to hold you to that.”  He rasped.

  


Riddick grinned and pulled the blonde up into his lap. Hand moving down into his pants and wrapping his hand around the blondes erection. "I know you will." He purred and licked at the man's throat. "But why don't you come for me like a good boy so I can taste you this time."

  


Brian settled into Riddick’s lap and moaned when the big hand closed around him warm and solid.  He moaned brokenly and buried his head in the big man’s chest, thrusting his hips into the fist surrounding him.  He wanted to be good for the man, wanted to sucumb to the pleasure.  Riddick’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock and he whined.

  


“Please, so good for you.”  He rocked his hips harder, sucking at Riddick’s neck.

  


Riddick loved how desperate Brian became for his touch, how eager to please and how he genuinely enjoyed their actions together.

  


"That's it. So beautiful like this Brian. So beautiful and so completely mine." He purred, hand speeding up and thumb roughly rubbing over the wet slit at the top.

  


Brian mewled, and gripped at Riddick’s large shoulders giving him the leverage he needed to thrust in earnest.  He was close, so close.

  


“Oh Riddick...Riddick.” He moaned the man’s name, high pitched and broken, spilling into his large warm fist.  Riddick kept stroking him gently, drawing the last release from his body.  Brian slumped against him, collapsing against his chest and allowing his head to rest in the crook of the man’s neck, drinking in the scent that made him feel so safe and protected.

  


Riddick grinned when Brian came, gasping and moaning his name. "So good baby, so good." He praised and lifted the hand out of Brian's pants, licking his fingers clean. "Taste just as good as you smell." He purred.

  


“Oh god.”  Brian groaned as he came back to himself, just in time to see Riddick licking his fingers clean.

  


“Fuck that’s hot.”  He shifted slightly in Riddick’s lap.

  


“I don’t think I can move.”  He sighed happily.

  


Riddick chuckled and nuzzled his face in Brian’s neck, biting gently against the skin.

  


“Just you wait till I have you bent over and I can taste you properly.” He purred against the hollow between the boy’s collar bones. “Use my tongue to push back any of me that comes out of you.” He continued, his hands sliding down the back of Brian’s pants to cup his pert cheeks, parting them and rubbing a finger over the still wet hole.

  


“But that’s later.” He pulled back suddenly, teasing Brian would always be fun. “Now we have to get you trained up. Can’t have you defenceless.” He tutted.

  


Brian moaned and shivered when Riddick described what he wanted to do to him, his legs fell open allowing Riddick greater access.

  


“Oh God.”  He whimpered.

  


When the large man pulled away suddenly Brian jolted.

  


“Trained what?”  He asked confusedly.  “I can’t feel my legs.” He whined.

  


Riddick laughed. “That’s not going to help you in a life or death situation.” He teased.

  


“Now up. I’m going to show you some basic moves, you do well and I’ll let you ride me tonight, you can set the pace, fuck yourself on my cock however you like and I’ll just lie back and let you.” He growled low into Brian’s ear.

  


“Now up and spar with me.”

  


We'll if that wasn't incentive Brian didn't know what was.

  


"Shit Riddick." he groaned and then grumbled under his breath as he slid off of Riddick’s lap and stood on shaky legs. Facing him and getting into his normal defending himself position.

  


Knees slightly bent arms at his side. slightly ready for something to come at him. He really had no idea what he was doing. Whenever something happened he usually just winged it flailing and kicking and punching until something happened.

  


Riddick looked over his stance.

  


“Widen your stance, put your weight on the balls of your feet. Bend your knees a little more, chin up. Bring your fists up to your face, knuckles of your second fingers to each side of your chin.” He instructed and circled Brian.

  


“Good.” He reached out to push at the boy, he swayed.

  


“Sink lower, put all your weight on your feet, ground yourself, be firm.” He instructed and kept circling Brian, pushing at him from all angles until he was no longer able to push him enough that the blonde lost his balance.

  


“Good. Remember this position whenever someone comes at you, you revert back to this.”

  


He moved to face Brian.

  


“Show me how you throw a punch.”

  


Brian felt incredibly awkward but did his best to follow Riddick's instructions. Glowing when he actually succeeded.

  


He punched out when Riddick told him to. He thought it was pretty decent. It had worked for him in the past

  


Riddick sighed at the punch.

  


“First of all, hold your fist like this.” He corrected Brian’s finger placements so that his thumb was on the outside not inside his fist.

  


“Keep your wrist straight and don’t hyperextend your arm, lean into the punch, when you hit someone, don’t imagine hitting them in the throat or the face, imagine hitting them through their head to the spot behind them, it’ll give your attacks more force. Like this.”

  


Riddick took a step back and did a slow punch forward, showing Brian the correct technique.

  


“Now, show me again.”

  


Brian tried it again this time following all of Riddick's directions and imagining punching one his attackers right through their thick disgusting skulls.

  


“Good.” Riddick nodded. “Better. Show me with your other arm, left and right, one after the other.” Riddick held out his hands, palms to Brian as targets.

  


Brian did. He was trying his best to show Riddick that he took this seriously that he wanted to learn because he did. So he kept it up trying to remember every little thing Riddick had told him about maintaining his stance and punching through his target.

  


He wanted to show Riddick that he was useful for more than just a warm body and his information about the slam. That he could learn and they would be able to work together outside of this place

  


Riddick was impressed by Brian’s focus, his punches were decent, nothing spectacular but he was putting in effort and he was learning. That’s what mattered.

  


“Good, keep going.” He instructed, but he moved his hands higher, than lower, then to the sides and then out wide, watching as Brian automatically adjusted his stance. The kid was a natural, just needed someone to teach him.

  


“Good.” He grabbed Brian’s wrists. “Flex your hands, your knuckles will be hurting.”

  


“I’m going to teach you how to get out of a few holds okay.”

  


Brian made a face. Riddick wasn't kidding, his knuckles did hurt. He wanted to rub them but Riddick had his wrists.

  


When Riddick mentioned getting out of holds Brian couldn't help a wry grin.

  


"Awesome because if there's one thing I know. Its being held down." He tried to play it off as funny.

  


Riddick tightened his grip and roughly yanked the boy closer, making him lose balance as he snarled.

  


“This isn’t a joke. This is your life.” He reminded the boy and swept a leg under Brian’s feet, knocking him to the ground and dropping down on top of him, putting his weight on Brian’s hips and pinning his arms above his head.

  


“Get out of my grip.”

  


Brian gasped as he was grabbed thrown to the ground.

  


It wasn't a position he was unfamiliar with unfortunately and he did what he always did which hadn't worked yet but it was his second to last resort.

  


He flailed, jerking against the grip on his hands and wiggling as much as possible.

  


When he still wasn't able to move the large man he went still.  

  


He'd learned that if he stopped fighting his attacker usually thought he'd given up and would move on to undressing or repositioning him and he could sometimes get away then.

  


He knew it wasn't going to please Riddick but he didn't know what else to do.

  


Riddick took Brian’s sudden stillness as surrender, his way of asking what do I do.

  


“When you’re stuck like this the best thing to do is to get leverage.”

  


Riddick moved a little so his knees were up under Brian’s thighs, their groins pressing together, if they were naked he’d be fucking the boy right now.

  


“When you’re like this you’re legs are your best option. Get one of your heels pressed into the crease of my hip.”

  


He waited for Brian to comply. “Now straighten your leg to slide you away from me and get your other foot on my other hip.”

  


When he did Riddick was stretched in an unnatural position.

  


“At this point your attacker will try get away. Don’t let them. Grab their wrists tightly, dig your nails in and as they pull away, kick them everywhere, pull them by their arms so you can reach their face, just kick hard and fast with the heel of your feet.”

  


His nerves got the best of him and Brian squeaked when Riddick pressed their pelvises together, he winced when he heard it. He thought about making a comment about Riddick buying him a drink first but the look on the big man's face made it clear that his quip would not be welcome.

  


He pushed down his nerves and concentrated on what Riddick was teaching him. He put his legs where he was told  and moved when Riddick said surprised it actually worked. He'd never actually gotten even anywhere near free from a hold like this before, At least not that quickly or relatively easily.

  


So when Riddick said kick he did.

  


Riddick kept his head back easily enough, Brian's kicks weren't full strength but they were well formed.

  


"Good." He praised. "When your attacker is half conscious or out of it you can get up and run. Now come here do it again. I want this to become instinct, Muscle memory."

  


Brian glowed under Riddick's praise.  When Riddick grabbed him again he was ready. He followed all  the steps and tried to remember every little thing he'd been told. When he broke away, he grinned bigger than he'd ever done before. He'd never been so pleased with himself in his life.

  


Riddick grinned at him.

  


"Good. That's good." He nodded and stood up.

  


"Now, come punch me. Show me what you remember."

  


"I did it. I really did it." He grinned elated.

  


"I can so do this."

  


He set his stance facing Riddick and punched him. Trying to remember everything, keeping his weight balanced punching through. He knew it wasn't perfect but he definitely felt more confident

  


Riddick caught his fist easily but he grinned. "Good, I'm going to teach you how to block,"

  


He have Brian a moment to get his stance right and talked him through a number of blocks and how to get an opportunity attack once he's made the block.

  


After a few hours of training, Riddick was satisfied with Brian's progress.

  


"Good." He put a hand on Brian's shoulder. "That's real good. How do you feel now?" He asked.

  


"I feel amazing." He grinned practically bouncing on his toes. If Riddick's hand hadn't been on his shoulder he probably would have jumped right into his arms.

  


He actually had a chance now. He'd always attempted to defend himself but he was never good at it. He was usually defeated quickly and then endured whatever came next. He knew now he might actually be able to hold someone off.

  


"I mean. I'm sore and my muscles feel like jelly but I have a chance now. I might actually be able to get away now."  The smile on his face showed all of his teeth.

  


Riddick gave him a pleased smile.

  


"I think you've earned a reward." He moved in close, lips brushing the boy's ear as he spoke.

He let his hands run down Brian's arms, stroking gently.

  


Brian leaned into Riddick.

  


"A reward? What kind of reward?" He asked excitedly, this time actually bouncing on his toes as he looked up in the large man's face, wishing he could see his eyes which were blocked by his goggles.

  


Riddick chuckled lowly.

 


	3. Day 2 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter is basically sex, sex, sex, plot, sex, sex, plot, fluff.  
> If that's not your thing sorry.

  


“I think you work best with positive reinforcement.” Riddick grinned down at the blonde.

  


“So why don’t we go back to your matt and I’ll open you up nice and slow with my fingers and then you can ride me just how you like?” The Alpha purred, nuzzling his nose against the Brian’s throat, making him tilt his head back and bare his throat.

  


Brian offered his throat easily, allowing Riddick to sniff and lick at him as he moaned.

  


“Oh yes please.”  He shivered with just the thought of Riddick’s hands on him again.  He couldn’t wait to get to his little alcove.

  


“Then lets move.” Riddick’s voice was low with arousal, he could smell how much he affected the blonde, could smell how desperately he wanted Riddick inside of him again.

  


“When we get out of here.” He whispered into his ear as they walked. “I’m not gonna let you wear clothes. I’ll have you naked so I can look at all of you, all the time.” He pushed up behind the blonde, letting him feel how hard he was already.

  


“I can’t get enough of lookin’ at you and smelling’ you.”

  


Brian groaned and leaned back, working his hips slowly against Riddick’s obvious erection.

  


“Only if you stay naked with me.  Fair’s fair, and you’re fucking hot.”  He gasped reaching behind him to palm the larger man’s cock.

  


They weren’t far now and Brian was shaking with desire.

  


Riddick chuckled.

  


“I don’t know if the Lord Marshal can do that, but I suppose I can change the laws if need be.” He teased.

  


“Vaako’s going to have a fit when I ruin his religion.” He grinned at the thought, before giving Brian a push into the alcove.

  


He glanced around.

  


He decided he didn’t like this spot very much, too open, to easy to attack and hard to defend.

  


“Grab your shit we’re moving.” He ordered. “There any empty cells we can claim?”

  


“As it happens there should be one, recently vacated, with a door and everything.  Provided we aren’t too late and no one else has squatted in it.” Brian told him as he grabbed his few meagre belongings and rolled them up in his matt.  Morg, as one of the people with a relative amount of power, had had his own cell.

  


He lead Riddick down the corridor, just down from the mess, then stopped and turned a corner. The cell was at the end of a dead end hallway, there were only two cells,  one was Tank’s the other had been Morg’s, only Tank sat in the middle of it.  He didn’t look surprised to see them.

  


“Well now isn’t this a surprise.  I go away for a few days Brian, and you get yourself into all sorts of trouble.”  He shook his head fondly and stood up.

  


“The name’s Tank,”  He held out a hand to Riddick. “and you have been making quite a name for yourself Riddick.  First you take one of the best assets off the market, and then you start cleaning house.  You’re up to something, and I would be very much interested to know what.”  His tone was amicable, but his eyes took in everything.

  


Riddick gave him a sly grin and shook his hand, more just holding their hands together, grip strong, posturing.

  


“I’m just passing through.” He repeated and turned to look at Brian. “And I’m taking a few things with me.”

  


He put himself in the doorway of the cell, Brian safely tucked inside with Riddick between him and any threat.

  


He’d pulled up his goggles and he was eyeing Tank critically, challenging him with his look to fight him, to try and deny him his claim over Brian.

  


Tank held his hands up.

  


“Hey man, I don’t blame you.  He’s a sweet little thing, so soft and pliant when you get him in the right spot, and the sounds, mmm don’t get me started.”

  


He saw Riddick moving, ready to fight.

  


“Whoa whoa, I’m not gonna take him from you. I was hoping we could come to a different sort of arrangement.”  Tank’s posture was still non-threatening but ready to handle it if Riddick decided to take it there.

  


“You want in? You wanna pass through?” Riddick caught onto his motives pretty quick. He didn’t smell like he wanted a fight and his heart beat was steady as he spoke, so not lying.

  


“Name your terms and I’ll see if they fit in with my plans.” He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip leaning against the door frame.

  


The scent of Brian’s arousal hit his nose. He turned his head and caught the blondes eye. “Get comfortable. I won’t be long.” He promised.

  


He didn’t like that everyone would be able to come and watch if they felt like it. They’d have to steal some sheets or a blanket from somewhere, because Brian was his now and only he got to look at him naked from now on.

  


Brian moved to the other side of the cell and pulled the old matt off of the cot that was there, he didn’t want to remember the nights he’d spent on it, not when he was with Riddick. He spread his matt out on the frame and sat down, lounging and watching what happened next.

  


“All I want is to get out of here.”  Tank said bluntly.

  


“I’ll use my skills to aid you in your plan, and then when we’re clear of this shithole, I’ll go my way and you can go yours.”  He told Riddick.

  


Riddick nodded.

  


“Sounds doable. Only one rule. We do this at my speed. I need to know you can keep up.” His eyes flashed in the low light and he knew the other man would know what he was talking about.

  


He could hear Brian shuffling about behind them, knew he’d be getting comfy, following orders like a good mate. The Alpha was pleased, such a beautiful and obedient mate was a gift he would cherish.

  


“Let’s do this.” He told Tank and launched, fist connecting with the man’s soft stomach.

  


Tank grinned.

  


“You’re on.”  He knew how this went.  He’d seen Riddick in the ring, he’d dispatched those pieces of scum easily and efficiently.  And Tank did consider them scum.  

  


Brian had obviously made his choice, and Tank had no desire to go against that.  He’d used the kid when the kid was free but they’d never made a formal arrangement, now that he had, he’d respect it and defend it.  Tank didn’t hold with taking people against their will.

  


He took the punch in stride and moved back, squaring off against the other man.  Ready for his next attack, looking for an opening.  When he saw one he made his move, throwing himself at Riddick, getting his arms around his middle and landing a punch in his side.

  


Riddick grappled with the man. They matched for bulk but Riddick was part animal, his body was conditioned for this, for survival. What was it Vaako had told him? Furyan warriors took out 100 men before losing their weapons and then another 50 with their bare hands.

  


He managed to get a few punches against Tank’s face and flank, his feet kicking out to send them both sprawling to the floor, Riddick on top, moving to get the man in a headlock. Tank countered and used their momentum. Riddick was impressed.

  


They wrestled on the floor for a few more minutes before coming to a stalemate. Riddick let out a low chuckle and rolled off him, laying on his back, panting and laughing.

  


Tank was doing the same. The alpha could smell the confusion coming from his mate, obviously not understanding what was going on.

  


Riddick held his hand out to Tank for them to shake on their new agreement. Allies were good in a place like this, especially honest and loyal ones.

  


Brian watched the fight between the two hulking men. He’d missed the conversation between the two so he didn’t fully understand what was going on.

  


He knew Tank well enough to know that he wasn’t a threat.  In all the time he’d been there, Tank had never forced him. He’d even saved him a few times from people who’d tried.  

  


When they began rolling around on the floor and then laughing of all things he decided he had to ask.

  


“Umm Riddick?  What just happened?”  He asked, sitting up on the bed when the men stood up.

  


Riddick stood and helped Tank up. “We’ve got someone else to help with the muscle work.” He shrugged.

  


“We move Tuesday morning. I’ll fill you in later. Right now I have to make good on a promise. If you don’t want a broken nose, I suggest you keep your back to us.” He told Tank and then moved back into the cell, closing the barred door behind him and stalking over to Brian on the bed.

  


“God you smell good.” He purred, blood pumping after the adrenaline hit from the fight. He crawled over on top of the blonde, nosing against his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply.

  


Brian grinned and offered his neck, letting Riddick’s bulk bear him down onto his back on the matt.

  


“Feel so good Riddick” He moaned, as the large man’s lips touched his neck and shoulder.  

  


“Please more.”  He whimpered, writhing beneath Riddick when he bit down on one of his collar bones.

  


Riddick let out a low growl and let his hands run down the blonde’s body. “Did you bring the slick?” He asked lowly.

  


“Gonna open you up nice and slow, till your begging for me to fuck you, all sweet like. Then I’m gonna sit back on this bed and let you ride me however you want. I’ll give you what you need,”  He purred already opening Brian’s pants and dragging them down his legs.

  


Brian moaned and lifted his hips to let Riddick take his pants off, then he rolled over to reach under the matt and grab the jar.

  


“Please.”  He whispered handing the jar over and lying back down, reaching up to pull Riddick back down, needing to feel his weight on top of him again.

Riddick grinned at how desperate Brian was becoming for his touch.

  


“Shhh. I got you.” He purred lowly, laying himself over the blonde and opening the jar. “Wrap your leg around my hip.” He said as he roughly grabbed under Brian’s knee and pulled his leg up, opening the boy to himself.

  


He slipped two fingers through the thick slippery substance and brought them down to Brian’s hole, still loose and wet from his come earlier.

  


“I love that you’re still full of me.” He growled low and rough, rolling his hips against Brian’s cock and his fingers gently opening him

  


Brian complied eagerly, lifting his legs and hooking them around Riddick’s waist.

  


He gasped when Riddick’s fingers breached him.

  


“Oh God Riddick.  Need more. Please.  Want you to fill me up more.”   Brian rocked his hips against the fingers, urging them deeper, hoping to get them to touch the spot inside that made him see stars.  

  


Brian was addicted to Riddick’s touch, it was like the second their flesh made contact he couldn’t help but beg for more.  Something inside him called to Riddick, made him want to do nothing but curl up against him and never leave.

  


Riddick preened with how responsive Brian was to his touch, his mate responding to his proximity.

  


“Good boy, look at you all desperate for me.” He purred, biting at Brian’s ear lobe. He pressed two fingers deeply inside of Brian and pushed up against his prostate, rubbing it slow and steady.

  


“You gonna ride me Bri?” He asked, resisting the urge to call him baby or some other ridiculous pet name. He wanted to give him one though, but he’d need to think about it.

  


“You gonna sit me back and get in my lap, wriggle around until you’re comfortable and take me all the way inside?” He made the sounds vibrate against Brian’s ear, punctuating his words with slow firm strokes over the sensitive gland inside of him.

  


Brian got what he wanted and shook with the pleasure of it.

  


He locked his legs around Riddick, fingers squeezing at the muscled shoulder.  He whimpered, keening and sighing as Riddick kept the pressure on his prostate.  Making lightning shoot down his spine, and his toes curl.  

  


“Oh god Riddick.”  He whined.

  


“I….I...can’t….so good….too...too...much.”  He whined out, words not even making sense as he squeezed his eyes shut and held on for dear life, hips twitching, trying to get closer and yet pull away from the delicious torture.

  


Riddick smirked, the Alpha pleased with how well he could keep his mate satisfied.

  


He pulled his fingers out of Brian and pulled back.

  


“Come ride me,” He cooed, Furyan brain taking over as he sprawled on the bed, pulling Brian into his lap and gripping his ass, spreading the cheeks to rub against the rough material covering his erection.

  


“Get me out and get me wet.” He purred.

  


Brian mewled as his sensitive skin rubbed against the material of Riddick's pants.

  


"Fuck Riddick" he whined and moved back to undo the fastenings and pull them down.  Riddick's erection stood proud and hard and Brian's mouth watered for it.  He wanted it so freaking bad he couldn't contain his moan at the sight of it.

  


He straddled Riddick's knees and leaned down, breath ghosting over the shaft before he enveloped it completely swallowing him down and sighing around it.

  


He didn't linger very long a few swipes of his tongue and some gentle suction and he was sitting back up.  He wanted Riddick inside him but not there.  

  


He slid back up until his hips were even with Riddick's and then draped himself over the large man, reaching for the jar of slick so he could get to the really good stuff.

  


The position made their erections rub together and he let out a surprised moan and bucked his hips, that felt good. He began a gentle rocking, losing himself in the pleasure.

  


Riddick groaned. Hands tightening in the blonde's hair as he sucked and licked so wonderfully at his cock.

  


It hadn't been long since Brian had done it, but everytime felt amazing, like he couldn't get enough of the boy.

  


The Alpha let out a small noise of protest when Brian pulled back. It was replaced with a moan as he shuffled up closer, their cocks rocking together.

  


Riddick could smell Brian's arousal, the sharp sweet scent that filled the air around them and the spice of his pre come drooling out of the slit.

  


He could smell his own arousal too, his lust for the gorgeous boy in front of him.

  


His neck and shoulders were red, faint impressions of his teeth from last night and their earlier sparring.

  


It settled something inside of him, knowing Brian wore his marks, and proudly at that.

  


Brian seemed to be losing himself in the slick glide of their cocks together.

  


"Mmm," he purred Into the boy's ear, nipping at the lobe.

  


"You feel so good against me." He panted hotly against the flesh.

  


"God Brian, I could fuck you everyday and never get tired of it. Could fill you up over and over again until I bred you with my pups. You're mine now baby. All mine. No ones ever gonna touch you again. I'll kill em if they try." He promised.

  


Riddick wanted to thrust up, to roll his hips and meet Brian halfway, but he had promised to stay passive and let Brian use him for his own pleasure for now. As soon as the blonde came though, Riddick would take what was his.

  


Brian whimpered as Riddick's words settled over him. Oh how he wanted that. He wanted Riddick to hold him tight and fuck him hard, fill him until he couldn't take it anymore, and then give him more because Riddick said so and he would always obey.

  


He trembled and rocked harder precome leaking steadily and making their cocks glide a little easier.

  


"Oh god Riddick please. Need you." He opened his mouth and sucked a spot on Riddick's neck needing to taste the man's skin.

  


"Yours only yours" he panted.

  


"Need you."  He'd lost track of what he'd been doing, lost in the slick slide of their cocks together. He never got to be in charge of his own pleasure and it was intoxicating.

  


Riddick smirked and moved his hand's to Brian's hips.

  


"You gonna get yourself off just by rubbing our dicks together or you want me inside you?" He purred, really wanting to be inside, wanting to just shove in and fuck Brian through the floor.

  


But he promised and he was always a man of his word.

  


Riddick's words and the hand on his hip reminded him that he was in the middle of something.

  


"Fuck, inside." He whimpered as he closed his hand around the jar and sat up.

  


He took a second to catch his breath as he dug his fingers into the thick substance and brought them down to Riddick's leaking cock.

  


He lathered him up quickly a firm hand and a few strokes, and he was ready. Putting the jar aside he got himself into position.  One hand bracing himself on Riddick's hip the other around his cock, guiding him to his entrance.  

  


He slowly began to lower himself and moaned when the head pressed against him. He pushed himself lower taking the head in and crying out in pleasure. He'd never been in charge of the pace before. It was such a strange and fantastic thing to be able to take Riddick in at his own pace. He slid down slowly. Enjoying every inch as it stretched him open.

  


He knew he was making filthy noises and he didn't even care. When he finally bottomed out he sat there for a moment clenching his muscles around the cock inside him and panting, eyes locked  with the man beneath him.

  


It took everything Riddick had to not move, not thrust up or pull Brian down as he slowly, torturously drew it out. Moving down his cock at a glacial pace.

  


He felt a growl grow in the back if his throat and in his chest, a deep rumble that vibrated into Brian's chest.

  


When he was finally seated Riddick locked his eyes with Brian's. He was beautiful like this. The noises he made, small whimpers and moans and whining noises of pleasure, his scent screaming to Riddick that he was ready to be mounted and bred.

  


Riddick prided himself on his control, but Brian was pushing it to the limit. He needed the boy to move, to do more than sit there and clench so perfectly around his cock.

  


Brian felt the rumble vibrate through his whole body. He knew Riddick was getting restless, that he wanted to throw him down and pound into him until he couldn't walk the next day.

  


"Feel so good inside Riddick. So full." He moaned head dropping to his chest, cock leaking onto Riddick's stomach.

  


He began rocking his hips, lifting off of Riddick and then pressing back down. The fact that he was allowed to do this was a heady feeling. He rocked a little harder his thrusts getting longer.

  


He braced himself and rotated his hips trying to find the angle that would hit that spot inside him and letting out a small frustrated noise when he couldn't.

  


Riddick knew what he was searching for, knew he wouldn’t be able to hit it from this angle.

  


Gently he gripped Brian’s hips, holding him in place while Riddick slid a little further down the wall, leaning back just a little more so Brian could shuffle up his body just a fraction and be able to arch his hips in a way that would have Riddick’s thick cock rubbing against the spot inside of him.

  


Riddick knew he’d hit it when the blonde keened above him.

  


“You look so good riding me. Love how desperate you are for my cock and my come.” He purred, hands holding Brian’s ass, parting the cheeks so he could press a finger against Brian’s ass, feeling the skin stretch around his cock as it slide in and out.

  


“You gonna come for me so I can fuck you full of my come?”

  


Brian let out a broken moan when Riddick repositioned them and made it so much better. Just having Riddick's hands on him made Brian more aroused.

  


He began to rock more enthusiastically, rubbing the head of Riddick's dick against his spot. He began to tremble with the effort, sweat slicking down his chest.

  


He was close. So close.

  


When Riddick's finger brushed his rim. Pushing down on where he was already so perfectly stretched he lost it. Wailing Riddick's name as he clenched down hard, he shot across Riddick's stomach and his own.

  


“Good boy.” Riddick purred, loving the way that Brian’s scent mingled with his, how the boy’s come on his stomach marked him as Brian’s and not just Brian belonging to him.

  


He used his grip on Brian’s ass to roll them quickly, hitching the blonde’s legs up over his shoulders and fucking into him hard and rough, working towards a quick orgasm.

  


It felt amazing, feeling Brian tremble around him and struggle to hold onto his sweat slick skin. Riddick pushed in deep and held there as his first orgasm took him, his cock twitching and spurting in heavy bursts.

  


He stayed hard even after he came, a little sensitive but still feeling good.

  


“You okay?” He asked softly, nuzzling his cheek against Brian’s affectionately

  


Brian was still out of it, floating in the haze of afterglow when his back hit the matt and Riddick was fucking him hard.

  


He didn't have time to think or react he just whined and held on as best he could as Riddick took his pleasure on him and came quickly.

  


He hummed, satisfied as Riddick filled him and the stayed hard, keeping him deliciously full.  That was a new feeling for Brian. But he never wanted Riddick to leave his body. He’d stay connected forever if he could. The thought scared him a little.

  


When Riddick asked how he was doing he just sighed happily.

  


"I'm fantastic." He replied dreamily. Closing his eyes and burying his face in Riddick's neck

  


Riddick snorted a small laugh against Brian’s cheek.

  


“Good boy.” He praised and shifted until they were both in a more comfortable position, Riddick still deep inside of Brian.

  


“As soon as you get hard again I’m going to fuck you so good you see stars when you come.” He purred into the blonde’s ear, fingers carding through the soft blonde locks. “Do you want me to do it like this? Or maybe you wanna be on your belly, ass up presenting for me? Or should I have you against the wall? Maybe I’ll make you bend forward and hold the bars of the cell while I fuck you from behind.”

.

Brian groaned and clenched around Riddick, his cock giving a small twitch of interest but it was still far too soon.

  


"Mmm all of them." He replied mouthing at Riddick's chest.

  


Riddick laughed, amused.

  


“Shameless hussy.” He muttered but it wasn’t cruel, it was fond, affectionate.

  


“How do you want me to take you first? Maybe I’ll have you on your knees until you start getting loud, then move you to the cell bars and fuck you harder, until you’re screaming out my name for everyone to hear how much you love being impaled on my dick.”

  


"Only for you." Brian replied.

  


He moaned again when Riddick described what he wanted to do to him.

  


"Everyone will be in the mess for the evening meal. We'd cause quite a stir." He sassed, they wouldn't but it was still fun to tease the big man.

  


The idea of Riddick claiming him so openly, of screaming his pleasure for everyone to hear as he clutched the bars for dear life sent a thrill down his spine, even if it wasn't totally real.

  


“I don’t care, as long as it’s me inside of you, my come filling you and my name you’re screaming.” He bit at Brian’s collar bone and shifted, reluctantly pulling out of Brian to move and lay beside him.

  


He traced one hand over Brian’s chest, feather light touches of calloused fingertips over the boys nipples.

  


“I want to get these pierced.” He commented off hand. “You’d look so good with two gold hoops through them.”

  


Riddick leant forward to mouth over Brian’s pert nipples while his hand trailed further south, sliding through the mess Brian had made on his stomach.

  


"Fuck Riddick" Brian moaned and then whimpered pathetically as Riddick withdrew. He didn't like suddenly being empty. He cuddled closer.

  


He shivered when Riddick's fingers brushed his nipples, they'd always been extra sensitive. And he cried out when warm lips closed over them Riddick's tongue flicking them.

  


"Anything for you Riddick" he gasped.

  


His own hands were wrapped around the big man holding him impossibly close.

  


When his hand slid through the mess on his lower stomach Brian felt the first stirring of arousal again and he moaned.

  


Riddick smirked around his mouthful. He was starting to learn what all of Brian’s noises meant.

  


“You gonna get hard for me again?” He purred, fingers sliding lower to the soft hairs around Brian’s crotch, the tips of his fingers teasingly ghosting over Brian’s soft cock, moving down to cup his balls while he mouthed against the boy’s nipples, his own cock hard and leaking again up against Brian’s thigh.

  


Brian groaned.

  


"Yes Riddick." He hissed out the end of the word a warm hand cupped him. He spread his legs giving the larger man more access.

  


"Please Riddick." He whined

  
  


The larger man grinned and gently pressed two fingers inside of Brian, feeling his come still deep inside of him.

  


“I love it when you’re all wet for me like this. Love it when I can use my own come as lube.” He growled low against a nipple, pushing three fingers in this time, moving them back and forth, gently brushing against Brian’s prostate which wouldn’t be ready for much action until Brian was hard.

  


“One day when we don’t have an audience I’m going to clean you up once I’ve bred you. Do it nice and slow with fingers and tongue until you’re whimpering and begging me to fill you again.”

  


He ran his free hand over Brian’s stomach. “It’s a shame you can’t have pups. You’d breed the most stunning kin.”

  


Brian moaned in pleasure as the fingers were pushed back into him. Whimpering when they brushed his still too sensitive prostate.

  


He pulled back slightly when he registered the last words Riddick said.

  


"Pups?" He asked trying not to freak out too much.

  


"What the hell are you talking about?"

  


Riddick had the decency to feel slightly embarrassed at the way he’d been talking.

  


“Sorry.” He licked his lips, stalling. “That’s the animal side.” He tried to change the subject by curling his fingers and sucking on Brian’s nipple again,

  


Suddenly Brian remembered everything he'd heard. He knew Riddick was a Furyan but he didn't really know what that meant.

  


He grunted as Riddick's fingers moved in him.

  


"Animal side? Is that...can that...could that really happen?" He wasn't angry, he was a little nervous and wanted to understand.

  


"Is that why you do the growly thing? And..like am I going to have like actual puppies inside of me, or is something going to explode out of my chest..." He was aware he was rambling it was a nervous habit and he didn't know how to stop

  


Riddick stopped what he was doing to level a glare at Brian.

  


“One. No you will not have actual puppies. You might not even be able to have kids. Two. No nothing is going to explode out of your chest, but if you’d kindly shut up and get hard we can have something explode out of your cock instead.” He replied with a slightly sarcastic and teasing tone.

  


“Now are you done freaking out, because I want to fuck you and come at least twice more before I get you fed and put to bed.”

  


Brian shut his mouth under Riddick's glare.  He huffed when Riddick finished but laid back down so Riddick could resume his teasing of Brian's body.

  


"Well I'm sorry you did just tell me you wished I could have puppies. That was slightly unexpected."

  


At that moment Riddick did something with his fingers inside of him that sent sparks down his spine.

  


"You know what. Nevermind. Do that again please." He half moaned spreading his legs and twitching his hips

  


Riddick smirked at Brian’s reaction and removed his fingers.

  


“On your knees, I wanna see that pretty little hole of yours.” He purred low and dangerous.

  


When Brian was on his knees, Riddick pulled him by his hips until his chest was on the matt, ass in the air and the Alpha had 3 fingers in his hole again.

  


“I’m going to fuck you so good. You’re gonna moan so loud for me.” He promised, mouthing at one of Brian’s cheeks, rubbing his stubbled face against the soft skin and marking it red.

  


Brian was quick to move to his knees he yelped when Riddick pulled his hips up making him press his chest to the matt.

  


When he shoved the fingers back inside Brian grabbed fistfuls of the cloth beneath his head and moaned.

  


"Fuck Riddick."  He whined spreading his legs wider offering everything to the man.

  


Riddick loved how Brian just surrendered and submitted. Such a perfect mate.

  


“You’re so good like this.” He praised, pleased to see Brian’s cock beginning to thicken and fill again, ready for another go.

  


“God I can smell you y’know. Smell how much you want this, want me. You reek of arousal and desperation. Like you can’t get enough of my cock or my come and it drives me mad.” He growled out, shifting to his knees behind Brian and taking his cock in hand, rubbing the fat wet head against the Blonde’s slick and lose hole.

  


“There’s so many things I want to do to you. With you.”

  


Brian dropped his forehead to the pad beneath him, groaning and working his hips.  He gasped when Riddick began teasing the head of his cock against his opening.  He pushed back, trying to impale himself on the thick muscle.

  


"Don't tease Riddick. Please.  Just..."  He broke off with a moan

  


Riddick took sympathy on the blonde and held himself steady. The next time the blonde pushed back his head pressed in, then the rest of him slid home.

  


"Fuck." He grunted, hands tightening on Brian's hips.

  


He didn't build up to a steady pace, more like he just started fucking up into his mate quickly, wanting to come as quickly as he could so then he could get Brian against the bars and fuck him for everyone to hear while his come slicked the way and dribbled onto the floor at their feet as he fucked it out of the blonde.

  


Brian grunted as Riddick slid inside.

  


He tried to brace himself but didn't have a chance as Riddick's hands squeezing his hips and he began thrusting into him fast and hard.

  


"Fuck Riddick."  He huffed out as the large man pounded into him.  He keened, one hand clutching the matt the other braced against the wall in front of him.  He could sense the desperation in the big man, the desire to come quickly.

  


"Fuck.  So good Riddick. All yours.  Fuck."  Riddick's thrusts were rough and fast but they were so good.  He felt claimed and he loved every second of it.

  


Riddick grunted with effort for each thrust, panting harshly out if his nose as he fucked Into his mate.

  


Brian was being so good to him. Making all those keening noises and bracing himself against the wall so Riddick could fuck him harder.

  


He made a low moan when Brian said 'yours' he loved that his mate recognised their bond, their connection.

  


Riddick felt his orgasm building the scent of both if them heavy in the air and he groaned loving that there was no way anyone could confuse Brian as unmated now. Riddick's scent was so deeply ingrained in him that he would smell of Riddick even to human noses.

  


He came at the thought of everyone knowing Brian was his, that this gorgeous creature was his and his alone.

  


"Brian!" He gasped as his cock twitched and leaked inside of him.

  


He took a few breaths to calm down before pulling Brian up, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle and nuzzling his face into his neck, slightly stubbles cheek rubbing against his shoulders and back.

  


"So good for me, good boy. So lucky. Perfect mate." He mumbled brain temporarily taken over by the Alpha side not the human side.

  


Brian groaned as Riddick’s thrusts became even harder.  Moaning and whimpering out his pleasure, his own cock leaking steadily beneath him.

  


“Oh...Oh God Riddick.”  He gasped as Riddick came inside him again.  He could practically feel it filling him up, the large cock pulsing, shooting more of Riddick’s seed deep into his body, he’d leak for days, making sure no one would ever mistake him for anyone but Riddick’s.

  


He whimpered when Riddick pulled him upright, settling against his chest, his own hands resting over Riddick’s where they covered his stomach.  The praise the larger man whispered into his ear making him glow and squirm happily against him.  He loved knowing he pleased the big man.

  


He turned his head and let his own lips and tongue wander over Riddick’s neck where he could.

  


“Mine.”  He whispered, nipping slightly.

  


Riddick growled lowly at the declaration because, yes.

  


"Yours." He agreed one hand snaking down Brian's hips to his cock, stroking him lazily.

He loved the noises Brian made whenever he touched him, the low whining and the high pitched keening.

  


"You ready for more?" The Alpha asked, letting go of Brian's cock and dropping his hand lower to cup his balls and let two fingers feel around Brian's hole where his cock was still filling him. He could feel the come slowly leaking out and preened proudly. He'd done that. Got his mate so full of seed it leaked steadily out of him.

  


Brian squirmed on Riddick, moaning when his fingers probed his hole, making his seed ooze out of him, filling the room with the scent of it.  The blonde was so full even he could smell how come soaked he was and he wanted more.  

  


“God yes.”  He moaned.

  


“Need you Riddick.  Need you to fuck me.  Fill me up, make sure there’s no room for anyone else.  Only you.”  He whined, rocking his hips, fucking himself slowly on the man’s still hard cock.

  


Riddick moaned low at that.

  


God Brian knew just what to say to turn him on even more

  


"Over to the bars." He purred.

  


"Gonna have you moaning my name so loud, want everyone to hear how good I make you feel, how much you _want_ to be mine." He purred and reluctantly withdrew from Brian. A string of come connecting them from Brian's ass to the tip of Riddick's cock.

  


Brian got up from the bed and walked over the open wall of the cell, hips swaying as he went.  He could see Tank across from them, trying to make it look like he wasn’t watching, he could hear everyone down the hall starting to fill the mess in anticipation of dinner. He could just barely see a few of them around the corner.  

  


They would all be able to hear him and the thought of everyone knowing just how much he loved Riddick’s cock, and the fuckings he gave him made him harder, a bead of precome squeezed it’s way out of the tip of his cock, trickling down the length.  

  


He whimpered and grabbed hold of the bars, bending over until his back was straight, parallel to the floor and spread his legs wide, giving RIddick a great view of his gaping hole.  He looked over his shoulder and worked his muscles until a glob of seed slipped out of him and made it’s way down his balls.  He moaned filthily.

  


“Need you Riddick.  Need you to fuck me good.  Show all of these people who really owns me.”  

  


Riddick stared dumbly at Brian's ass, watching his own come slowly work it's way out of his hole and down Brian's balls to the floor.

  


God he picked the best mate.

  


"You're a shameless slut, Brian." He growled out low and rough, standing and moving behind his mate, large hands rubbing up the back of the blonde's thighs and over his pert cheeks, grabbing handfuls and parting them, watching Brian's hole try to clench in anticipation.

  


"But you're my shameless slut and how could I resist when you ask me so nicely."

  


“Only yours.”  Brian moaned.

  


“And you’re the one who wanted me to scream for the whole place to hear….”  His word cut off by a loud gasp as Riddick suddenly entered him.

  


“Oh Fuck Riddick.”  He whined, his knuckles going white where he gripped the bars.

  


Riddick grinned as he pushed in to the hilt, holding still.

  


“Good boy, now don’t hold back like you have been. If it feels good you let me know.” He teased and began a slower pace, working his way in and out of Brian with ease, fingers and hands leaving marks on Brian’s hips form their vice grip.

  


“Oh god.  Always feels good.”  He moaned and thrust back, meeting Riddick halfway.

  


Brian took the slow thrusts easily, rocking and moaning as he was filled.  It wasn’t enough though, he wanted it faster, he was hard, and he wanted to come.

  


“Faster Riddick, please.”  He whimpered as the large man adjusted his grip and changed the angle of his hips making his every thrust brush that spot inside him.  Brian cried out pathetically, hands slipping slightly on the metal.

  


Riddick smirked, loving the way Brian’s legs strained to keep him up as the Alpha moved.

  


“Good boy.” He praised, letting one hand move to Brian’s hair, petting him.

  


“Go on, be louder, let me hear it.” He growled, looking up and out of the cell, Tank was sitting sideways to them, eyes focused on the wall in front of him but Riddick knew he would be watching out his peripheral vision.

  


He could hear the others in the mess, some of them telling the hall to shush, that they could hear something.

  


Riddick smirked and shoved in harder.

  


Brian squeezed his eyes shut, and yelped when Riddick gave him a particularly hard thrust.  The change in angle had him up on his toes, hands sliding on the bars, holding on his entire body straining as Riddick fucked him.

  


He keened, a high pitched whine constantly escaping him as he was pounded, broken only when Riddick pressed in and rotated his hips deliberately teasing his prostate with the head of his cock, making the blonde cry out in pleasure.

  


He wasn’t going to last much longer, he was being handled so perfectly, his dick was dripping copiously now, demanding attention.  

  


“Please Riddick, so close please.”  He cried out helplessly. “ Master please.”  The last bit was whimpered out, quiet enough for Riddick to hear, but not loud enough to carry.  He hadn’t used the word since the night before but it felt right, Riddick’s praise and the way he gave him exactly what he needed demanded it.

  


Something in Riddick snapped at the use of the term.

  


He leant forward over Brian and grabbed his cock.

  


“Good boy, always such a good little Kajira, my Kajira. Go on, come for me. do it Brian, come for me.” He growled, jerking his cock and fucking against his prostate just how he knew the boy liked it.

  


His own orgasm was building, no doubt he’d come when Brian did, taking them together.

  


Riddick’s big warm hand closed around him and his cock pounded his prostate and Brian began to tremble.

  


“Oh God...Oh God Riddick.”  He whimpered and felt every muscle clench as he spilled into Riddick’s hand and the floor.   He was aware enough to hear Riddick roar out his own climax and feel the pulses inside him, some of it dripping out onto the floor, making him mewl and whimper with the aftershocks.

  


He slumped against Riddick, every muscle going slack, knowing the large man had him, wouldn’t let him fall.

  


Riddick panted harshly behind the Blonde, trying to come down from the high he was experiencing. He was glad they were barricading the cell door because if anyone had tried to attack they’d probably be able to get the advantage with Riddick like this.

  


He could feel Brian trembling under him and he gently pulled back, checking the boy for damage, hoping he hadn’t hurt him.

  


He felt around his hole and pressed two fingers in to feel for any damage, he was fine.

  


Carefully Riddick stood Brian up and then scooped an arm under his knees and around his shoulders lifting him and carrying the boy to the bed, carefully laying him down and then curling around him, face nuzzling against his cheek and neck, trying to soothe his mate, his Karjira as best he could.

  


Brian made a small noise of protest when Riddick pressed his fingers inside him, he wasn’t ready to go again, panting quietly, he trembled uncontrollably and whimpered softly as Riddick picked him up and carried  him to the bed.  He was exhausted, every nerve tingling as he nuzzled into the big man’s chest and sighed happily.

  


“I think I’m dead.”  Brian mumbled as he held on tight to the big man, trying to stop the shaking in his body..  “Yep, I’m dead.  This isn’t supposed to feel this good.  I’m too lucky, this can’t be real.”  He murmured dazedly.  He’d never felt this good, or this safe and cared for in his entire life.

  


Tank tried to ignore the two in the cell across from him.  He’d had Brian, he’d fucked him or seen him fucked in just about every position imaginable, there really wasn’t anything interesting about it, and without a boy of his own to work his frustrations out on there really wasn’t a point to watching.  He could go find one, but he didn’t really feel like it at the moment, he’d stake one out for the night.  He also figured it might be a gesture of good faith to honor his new ally’s wishes.  So he turned his back and picked up the book he had lying on his bed.  He ignored it until he heard the blonde make noises he’d never heard him make before.  Whining and actually sounding like he was enjoying himself, which was great for the kid.  

  


He turned his head when it got quiet after both men had finished and he heard them speaking in low affectionate tones.  The sight that met his eyes intrigued him.  They were lying on the bed, Brian was wrapped in the big man’s arms and while Tank could practically see the desire in every muscle of the Riddick’s body he wasn’t doing anything about it.  He was lying there, petting and cuddling the blonde.  He could have been fucking the small body into the mattress but he wasn’t.  They were obviously still connected, Brian pliant in his arms, why wasn’t Riddick using his bitch?    He continued to watch as Riddick did eventually put the blonde on his knees and pound into him hard and fast.  

  


He felt a thrill of jealousy as he watched Brian present himself against the bars.  He barely hid the fact the he was watching because if Riddick was going to position the boy there he really could have no complaints when people watched.  

  


Brian’s wanton noises had him hardening in his pants, he’d fucked the kid and he never sounded like that for him.  He was slightly amazed at Riddick’s skill in pulling those noises from him.  He’d need to find an available slut and fast.  He heard Riddick call Brian some strange word and Brian’s whispered _Master_ , and he turned to watch openly as Riddick picked the exhausted blonde up and gently carried him to the bed.

  


In normal circumstances the boy would just be left on the floor, his purpose served. This was very odd behavior.  Something was going on with those two, something more than just a man fucking his bitch.

  


Riddick felt Brian’s heart beat slowly slow down to normal, his breathing turn even and his body relax.

  


He ran his hands up and down Brian’s arms and side, stroking over his soft skin.

  


“You’re not dead.” The chuckled softly, teasingly biting Brian’s shoulder. “You’re just mine now, Kajira.” He purred, brain still hazy and foggy after that last orgasm.

  


His body felt strange and Brian’s heartbeat was loud in his head, louder than normal like he was now able to hear it wherever he went.

  


“You get some sleep. I have some work to do in the morning. If Tank proves himself I’ll leave him to look after you while I get it done. I won’t be long.” He promised. “and I won’t leave you exposed or unprotected."

  


“No.”  Brian whined.  He didn’t want to be without Riddick.  Riddick kept him safe.  Made him comfortable, made him actually be able to let his guard down a little without worrying about who was going to come after him.

  


“Please don’t leave me.”  He pleaded, getting impossibly closer to the large man and opening his eyes so he could look into his face.

  


“It’s not safe.  Please.” His blue eyes shone pleading with Riddick not to leave him alone, bad things happened when he was on his own and even when he’d been in Tank’s protection before he wasn’t always safe, the other man couldn’t be everywhere at once, and sure he’d stopped a few people who’d tried to hurt Brian, but he didn’t catch everyone.  

  


Brian couldn’t handle that happening again.  He’d been able to deal with it before, he knew how to shake it off and move on, but not now, not when he knew what it was like to be safe and protected.  He began to tremble slightly and not in the fun way.

  


“Please Riddick.  Don’t leave me alone.”

  


Riddick wrapped his arms tighter around Brian.

  


“I need to do this or we can’t leave. I have a few people to talk to but I can’t do it with you there. You remember your training from yesterday? If you need to, you use that. Otherwise you’ll stay here, wrapped up in this bed with our scent and Tank will be here to look after you. He won’t touch you. I know he won’t.” He promised.

  


“I won’t be long, an hour or so at the most. I just can’t risk you in this.”

  


He didn’t know why Brian was suddenly so important to him, no one had ever had him cooing and reassuring them. Caring about someone else was new, the only other time had been for Jack… Kyra and look how that ended?

  


Riddick shook the thoughts of her from his mind. He’d do better with Brian, he’d keep him safe. Brian was _his._ Brian was his _Kajira._ and tomorrow he’d find out hopefully exactly what that meant.

  


Brian pouted.

  


“I don’t like it.”  He nuzzled close trying to get as close as physically possible to Riddick.  He would just have to trust him.  He knew Riddick would do anything to keep him safe and wouldn’t purposely leave him vulnerable but he still didn’t like it.

  


“But if you say so.  Just promise you won’t be long.  And you’ll come right back.  I know Tank will keep me safe, but he’s not you.”  His jaw cracked on a yawn at the same time as a loud grumble echoed from his stomach.  He blushed.

  


Riddick chuckled down at him.

  


“As much as I hate to say it, put on some clothes, you need some food.” He said softly, but then got an idea.

  


“Hey Tank?” He called out, sitting up a little.

  


“Yeah?” The man looked up from his book.

  


“You wanna get some food for the three of us? I have something to talk with you about.”

  


Tank nodded and stood up. “I’ll see what I can scrounge up.” He agreed. “Also heads up you got a few lurkers.” He nodded towards the end of the corridor where Riddick could hear a few heartbeats.

  


“Thanks for the heads up.”

  


Tank nodded and headed down to grab them all a plate of food, making a mental note to steal some of those garlic rolls from the guards since Brian likes them so much.

  


Riddick watched him go before laying back down again and nuzzling Brian’s neck.

  


“When we catch up to the necro’s I’m going to enjoy seeing you laid out in my bed, soft black sheets and blankets, my marks all over your neck.”

  


Brian hummed contentedly.

  


“As long as you’re laid out next to me.  So I can do this.”  He rolled so he was lying on top of Riddick, laying his head on the big man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat in his ear.  It felt strange, like he was hearing an echo somewhere.

  


Riddick smiled up at him and ran his hands through Brian's hair.

  


"We'll have to put on pants. I don't want you naked around anyone but me." He said softly, reaching for their discarded pants.

  


"You can sleep like this after you've eaten." He promised.

  


Brian groaned.

  


“I don’t want to be naked around anyone but you, but that means moving.  I don’t wanna move.”  He grumbled but allowed Riddick to help him into his pants, the man’s big hands doing up the fastenings for him.

  


He watched with open appreciation as Riddick bent and pulled on his clothes. He was about to flop back down onto the bed when he smelled food and saw Tank coming with a plate for each of them.

  


Riddick let him in the door and Brian saw that one plate had three garlic biscuits on it.  Those were his favorite and Tank knew it.  Tank used to exploit the hell out of the fact, and Brian had done a lot of things for those biscuits, they were just that good.  His eyes lit up.

  


“Are those for me?”  He asked the large man, bouncing happily in his seat.  

  


“Did you really swipe those from the guards for me?”  Because normal cons didn’t get them, they were for guards only.  He couldn’t contain the elation in his voice.  Awesome knee weakening sex, _and_ garlic biscuits, this was turning into the best day ever.

  


Riddick eyed Tank dangerously as he handed the plate to a practically bouncing Brian.

If it wasn't for the thought of his come slowly leaking out of Brian's ass and leaving a wet patch on the pants he would have growled.

  


Tank noticed the look and took a small step back from Brian.

  


"Hey man I know he's yours. I just know he likes 'em is all." He offered sitting down on the floor and starting to eat.

  


Riddick accepted his own plate and moved to sit behind Brian. His legs either side of the blondes and his plate also on Brian's lap so he could pick off it while he ate over Brian's shoulder.

  


"Can I have some?" He whispered in the blondes ear, absolutely delighted when Brian didn't hesitate to hold the garlic biscuit to his mouth. Riddick took the smallest bite from it, not really wanting to take away Brian's favourite food, but establishing the order of things and the dynamic once more, just to make sure everyone was clear.

  


They continued eating, Brian was finished first and took to stealing some of Riddick's food, when he let it happen.

  


The blonde would also feed Riddick too, a small grin on his face.

  


He smelt happy and content.

  


"Time to talk business." The bald man said once they were done.

  


Brian hummed happily as he ate, not having to worry about someone stealing his food, he snuggled back into Riddick’s chest, happy that his arms surrounded him to eat.  He was only too happy to share his favorite food with Riddick and to see that he enjoyed it as well.

  


He fed little morsels to the big man over his shoulder giggling slightly when Riddick licked at his fingers.  When they were finished he collected their plates and Tank’s and put them by the door.  He had every intention of cuddling with Riddick until he went to sleep after Riddick had his meeting with Tank and he didn’t want them in the way.

  


He returned and settled himself in the big man’s lap. Pulling his arms around him and making himself comfortable.

  


Tank nodded when Riddick mentioned business and wiped his fingers on his pants.  It was bittersweet to see Brian enjoying himself so thoroughly with the other man, but he was happy Brian had found someone that made him that happy.

  


He’d never really felt more than passing affection for the kid but it was nice to see.  It also cemented the idea in his head that there was definitely something more to this relationship.

  


“Right, what’s on your mind?”  He asked.

  


Riddick was slightly distracted by Brian’s wriggling in his lap but after a moment he replied to Tank’s question.

  


“Tomorrow I have to organise a few things, grease a few cogs before Tuesday arrives. Bri can’t come with me. I need someone to keep him safe while I’m gone.” The trust involved was implied and Riddick levelled his gaze at Tank, searching his expression for any hint that the man would take advantage of Riddick’s trust.

  


“I can do that. I can defend a cell better than out in the open, if you slip out unnoticed no one will even know he’s here with just me.” Tank offered.

  


“I planned on it, he’s not to leave the cell until I come back. I have to drop by a few of the guards and then Lars, but I shouldn’t be longer than an hour. If I’m not back after an hour do not go looking for me. Keep him safe.”

  


Tank nodded. “Got it. You want me to take first watch?” He asked nodding towards the door.

  


“That’s okay. I don’t sleep.” Riddick shrugged and manoeuvred himself and Brian until the blonde was laying on his chest again.

  


Brian watched the exchange from his seat, he still didn’t like the fact that Riddick was leaving him.  He trusted Tank to protect him to a point, but he really didn’t want to be away from Riddick, no matter how short the time.

  


He watched Tank’s reactions and felt somewhat reassured by his responses to Riddick’s orders.  He’d be safe enough he supposed.

  


When Riddick pulled him down and settled him against his chest he went easily, sighing happily as he relaxed.  He had a full stomach and he was warm and safe.  He yawned wide, jaw cracking and then pressed a kiss to the underside of Riddick’s chin.

  


“Thank you.”  He whispered.  “Goodnight.”  He closed his eyes and drifted off, Riddick’s heartbeat thudding comfortingly in his ear.

  


He woke slightly in the middle of the night to Riddick growling threateningly.  He opened his eyes and saw Tank leaning against the wall by the door, blocking it, he’d obviously been resting but his eyes were open now. There were a few shadows lurking outside the bars, he couldn’t make out who they were.

  


“Move the fuck along guys.  You don’t want part of this fight.  Even this kid’s ass, nice as it is, isn’t worth your life.  Go find one of the others. There are plenty of them around.”  Tank called.

  


Riddick had been ready to roll Brian and force the others on if they had gotten any closer.

Tank had heard his warning growl and woken, moving out of his cell and over to their door to yell at the lurkers.

  


When they realised they’d have to fight against both Tank and Riddick they gave up and left.

  


Riddick nodded at Tank a silent appreciation. Tank gave him a nod in return.

  


Riddick could hear Brian’s heart still beating a little quick from the excitement.

  


“It’s okay, you’re safe.  Go back to sleep.” He whispered, and stroked Brian’s soft face gently, loving how the boy leant into his touch.

  
Brian snuffled softly into Riddick’s chest and purred as Riddick pet him, easing him back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell us what you think! Comments and feedback are awesome and we love it.  
> Also don't forget you can ask questions or come say hi to us over at tumblr: misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Next part will be up soon.


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice some new tags have been added to the fic. This is due to the developing nature of the boy's relationship. Please check and heed them before reading.

Day 3

  
  


When Brian next woke it was to faint light filling the cell, and Riddick trying to get out from under him without waking the blonde.

  


“Riddick?”  He asked muzzly.  “What’s going on?”  

  


“Shhh.” The larger man whispered. “I’m going to get things done. I’ll be back in time to take you to breakfast.” He promised and ran a hand through Brian’s hair.

  


“You be good and stay right here, if you get lonely just snuggle the pillow, it’ll smell like both of us.” He grinned. “Tank is right outside keeping watch. He’ll keep you safe.” He pressed his forehead to Brian’s, noses brushing together for a moment before he stood up straight.

  


“I’m trusting you.” He said firmly to Tank who nodded sternly.

  


Riddick gave one last look at Brian, the alpha inside of him whining at being away from his mate, whimpering sadly and wanting to get back to him, to scent him some more.

  


Riddick swallowed thickly, unsure why he felt this way, he was going to get things set up for their escape, and then he’d go to Lars.

  


Brian whimpered quietly as Riddick disappeared from view, wrapping his arms around himself, he curled up on the mattress suddenly cold and very lonely.  He stared out into the hallway, keeping watch.  He wouldn’t be able to relax again until Riddick came back.

  


He saw Tank lounging in his cell just across the way, reading a book.  He knew Riddick trusted the other man to keep him safe, and he did too to a point, he’d relied on him before, but he was so far away. Anything could happen in the time it took him to get across the hall to him.  He whimpered again.  Tank looked up in sympathy.

  


“I’d come help you out kid, but I think Riddick would remove parts of my anatomy that I’m pretty attached to if I did.”  When Brian just whimpered again he sighed.

  


“Just try to get some more rest.  I’ve got you. No one is getting through that door I promise.”  

  


Brian nodded and tried to relax.  He was starting to feel funny, kind of sick inside, an ache, like his stomach hurt but not quite.  He could also faintly make out a thudding that wasn’t his own heartbeat, thumping in his chest.  The longer he waited the worse the ache got.

  


“Tank.”  He called out.

  


Tank lifted his head from his book, Brian looked kind of pathetic alone in the bed with his face like that, eyes sad and not a smile to be seen.

  


“What’s up?” He asked, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up, moving to his own door and looking down the corridor to make sure no one was listening.

  


“I don’t feel good.  Something’s wrong.”  he whimpered, eyes pleading he didn’t know what the big man could do but he wanted it to stop.

  


Tank bit his bottom lip. Riddick had made sure he swore not to let Brian out of the cell, but at the same time if Brian was hurt, possibly internal bleeding after the night he had, then Riddick would kill him if something happened to the boy on his watch.

  


Then again he could be faking. Brian didn’t look like he was faking though.

  


“Where does it hurt?” He asked

  


Brian moaned, the ache was getting worse, he felt nervous and uncomfortable now as well.

  


“My stomach.  It hurts and my chest….something...  I feel sick.”  He whined, pressing his face into the covers. He wanted Riddick, and he wanted it to stop hurting.

  


Tank figured he’d be safer rather than sorry. Taking Brian to Lars was a good bet, especially since Riddick said he would be going there too, and Lars would keep Brian safe too if need be.

  


“Alright, we’re going to Lars, lets move. Stay close and don’t make eye contact."

  


Brain groaned and nodded, pushing himself up from the bed and putting his shirt on.  He followed Tank closely, arms wrapped around himself and eyes fixed on the big man.  He glanced around periodically, but kept his eyes trained on the man in front him.

  


The ache faded the closer they got to Lars’ cell, confusing him all the more.  By the time they reached the hallway he could breathe normally again, the pain almost gone.  He heard Riddick’s voice, and Lars responding, he wasn’t sure if he should intrude based on their tone of voice. He tugged on Tank’s shirt and shook his head.

  


“Let’s hide here for a second.”  He whispered.

  


Tank frowned before he heard Riddick’s low tones.

  


“So it’s a real thing then?”

  


“You’re a Furyan Riddick. Mating is an animal thing, you’re an animal.” Lars deadpanned.

  


“And this word Kajira?”

  


“Slave-girl/boy. It’s an Ancient Furyan term for the keeper of the house and of the heart of their mate. If you recognise Brian as your Kajira then there isn’t much you could do to get away from him. You’re tied to each other. You feel his heart in your brain not just with your better hearing but because you’re connected. If he’s accepted the bond he’ll feel your heart in his chest. You will start to feel pain if away for too long, and long term separation could be dangerous.”

  


“Are you kidding me?” Riddick sighed rubbing his face.

  


“I got spiritually married?”

  


Lars nodded.

  


“Fraid so, but hey, Brian agreed so that’s got to count for something.”

  


“And what about the mating urges, the breeding?”

  


“It could happen, it might not. If he’s a carrier in his species then it probably would be on it’s way to happening right now.  If not then you’ll always have the urge for pups, being an Alpha, but you’ll never stray from him. And he’ll never stray from you, not of his own choice.”

  


Riddick nodded accepting the information.

  


Brian heard everything, and his heart started to pound.  He and Riddick were, bonded, married, mated?  He didn’t know what to call it.  And this pain he felt was because of it?  And he might have puppies someday and they couldn’t be apart and...it was a lot of information to take in.  He felt himself beginning to panic.  He wanted Riddick.  Wanted him now.

  


“Riddick.”  The name slipped from his lips before he even realized it.

  


Riddick jumped up from his slouched sitting position, opening the door to find a sheepish looking Tank and a panicked looking Brian.

  


“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling Brian into a hug, scenting him for any injuries. He couldn’t smell blood and he couldn’t smell anyone else on the boy. so obviously nothing had happened.

  


He looked to Tank for answers since Brian was contenting himself with trying to burrow his face into Riddick’s chest.

  


“He kept whimpering, said he was sick, that his stomach hurt.  He looked really bad, so I figured better be on the safe side and bring him to Lars.  You said you’d be making your way here anyway so we came.  We were careful.  He was never in any danger.” Tank reported.

  


Brian was trying to get as far into Riddick’s arms as possible.  The ache had mostly faded especially now that he was actually touching Riddick, but he still felt uneasy and he sighed into the solid body in front of him.  With every breath he felt better.

  


“Yeah that’s apparently my fault.” Riddick sighed. “I’ll explain later. Lars you wanna check him?” He asked the man.

  


Lars nodded and held out a hand to Brian.

  


“Come sit down I want to check you over.”

  


Riddick kept his hands on the back of Brian’s neck, gently rubbing over the skin and the bite marks he’d left over the blonde’s shoulders.

  


“Open your mouth.” Lars checked his throat. “Little red, probably from his activities in the last 24 hours.” He eyed Riddick.

  


“How do you feel in your stomach? Any difficulty walking?” He asked the blonde.

  


Brian blushed at Lars’ comment and shook his head.

  


“No it feels better now.”  He answered softly, a little unnerved by all the attention suddenly being focused on him.  He still felt a little shaky but it was nothing like before.

  


Lars nodded.

  


“He’s fine, just after effects of being away from you. He doesn’t have your senses, Riddick. He can’t smell you the way you smell him, so it’ll be harder for him when you’re away from each other.”

  


Riddick nodded. “I’ll keep him close.” He agreed.

  


“Now we should get some food in you.” He helped Brian up and pulled him into a hug, scenting, his face in Brian’s neck and rubbing his hands up and down Brian’s back to soothe him a bit more before they went out in public.

  


Brian huffed contentedly into Ridddick’s chest, finally feeling the tension ease.

  


“I told you leaving me was a bad idea.”  He pouted up at Riddick.

  


“Alright. I admit it wasn’t one of my best ideas.” He grinned. “Now you wanna go get some food?"

  


Brian grinned.  “Don’t let it happen again and yes please.”  He teased poking Riddick in the side playfully.

  


“If you two are done being disgustingly loving toward each other?”  Tank approached them and held the door open.

  


“We should probably get to the mess before there’s nothing left.”  He followed them out the door, keeping an eye out for any possible danger so Riddick could concentrate on the boy in front of him.

  


“Did you accomplish what you needed to?”  He asked quietly.

  


Riddick nodded.

  


"Yeah, I'll be taking Brian with me this afternoon. Been speaking to a few guards." He ran a hand through Brian's hair so the blonde would pay attention.

  


"Told them Brian now worked for me. So no more freebies but we came to some agreements."

He could feel Brian tense in his arms.

  


"No ones going to touch you, but I'm gonna have you come with me later to do the rounds. You just have to simper and flirt while we organise meetings for Tuesday morning, conveniently away from the loading bay.

  


Jack was the easiest. He's going to let us both in the loading bay because I told him first time has to be supervised, in case he damaged my merchandise."

  


Riddick hated talking about Brian like that, but it worked in their favour.

  


"You gonna be okay flirting with them? If they start trying to touch you I'll remind them there's no freebies and you can walk away like a tease." He tightened his arms around Brian.

  


"I won't let them hurt you and I won't let them touch you like that." He swore, holding Brian tighter.

  


Brian took a deep breath and nodded.  He would do what he had to to get them out.  He knew he was safe, knew he wouldn’t have to do anything.  Riddick would keep him safe.

  


“Yeah.  I can do it.”  He assured the men, nerves creeping into his voice.  He didn’t want Riddick to see him acting like that.  He didn’t want Riddick to know all of the things that he’d done.  He knew that was how he’d caught Riddick in the first place and that it wasn’t a secret, but it was different now.  He belonged to Riddick.  He needed to be better.  He could do this though.  He knew Riddick would stop anyone who tried to hurt him and that it was all to get them out.  

  


They got in line for food and Brian squirmed under the leers, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the night before.

  


“Oh my god.”  He moaned blushing red.

  


Riddick snorted a laugh. "Getting shy on me huh?" He teased fondly.

  


"Don't worry about them. Grab your food and come sit down.”

  


Tank had found them a corner and Riddick put Brian in the middle so he was flanked and safe on each side.

  


“I hate you.”  He pouted and dug into his food.  He was startled from his meal when Riddick tensed next to him, but Tank didn’t move so he looked up and saw one of the boys of the prison approaching.  He sat down across from them and made eyes at Riddick.  Brian glared.

  


“So Brian, aren’t you the lucky boy.  That was quite a show you put on last night.”  He winked at Riddick.

  


“Go away Ash.”  Brian deadpanned.

  


Tank laughed and Ash made a face.

  


“Oh no.  You must tell me how you snapped this one up.  He’s delicious, and from the sounds of it, quite skilled.” He stage whispered.

  


“By having half a brain and not offering myself to everything on two legs.” Brian told him.  Wishing he would just get up and leave them alone. He didn’t like the way the brunette looked at Riddick.

  


Riddick looked the brunette up and down once, very obviously before grunting.

  


"Nope." He shut the boy down.

  


When the boy pouted and continued to flirt Riddick glared.

  


"You're not my type."

  


"And what is your type?"

  


"Not smelling like other men and not having other men's come leaking out of their ass and smeared on their skin. I can _smell_ it on you." He made a disgusted face.

  


"Now Brian here, Brian came to me clean and casual. Didn't seem too desperate, didn't throw himself at me. He made an offer and I decided to take it. There's a lot to be said about a desperate whore." He eyed the boy hard.

  


Brian preened at Riddick’s description, blushing only slightly.

  


Ash huffed and turned his attention to Tank.  He’d never been able to land the guy. as hard as he tried.

  


“Not gonna happen.” Tank instantly shut him down.

  


“If you’re finished?”  Brian asked primly.

  


“I’d like to finish my breakfast and then take my mate somewhere private.”  He grinned at Ash who got up from the table with a huff.

  


“You’re still a whore Brian.”  He cried.

  


Brian heard Riddick growl next to him and put a hand on his knee he had this.

  


“Mmm maybe I was Ash, but I at least had enough self respect to not just offer myself to anybody who looked at me.  And I didn’t go around trying to take other people’s men.  I have some dignity.  Now go wash.  You stink.”  Ash stalked away from the table and sat down with a couple rough looking dudes, immediately being pulled into one of their laps.

  


“Unbelievable.”  Brian scoffed and went back to eating his breakfast.

  


Riddick snorted a laugh.

  


"Some people can't change." He supposed.

  


He nuzzled Brian's cheek.

  


"You're not a whore to me. Don't let his words get to you."

  


He finished eating his food, much less than Brian and Tank had but only because he was used to it.

  


"We'll do more training today." He said to the both of them.

  


"Then we do the rounds after lunch."

  


Brian nodded at Riddick’s schedule and picked at what Riddick left on his plate.  

  


“Do you mind if we have a wash at some point today?  I’m kind of sticky.”  He made a face.  It was one thing to talk about being filled until he leaked for days when he was in the heat of the moment aroused and wanting to come.  It was another thing to actually live it.

  


“You can scent me up good again after?”  Brian asked.

  


Riddick didn't like the idea of Brian being naked in a communal area and washing his scent off.

  


"You can't wait till tomorrow morning? Less than twenty-four hours and we're out of here." He said lowly.

  


He knew he was being ridiculous, they hadn't bathed in two days and they'd done a lot to get dirty in those two days.

  


Brian nodded.  

  


“I can.  I just wanted to ask.”  He leaned in close.  He could tell how uncomfortable Riddick had become and that was the last thing he wanted.  He burrowed up under Riddick’s arm and lipped at his neck.

  


“Seriously, it’s fine.  It was just a question.  What are we doing next now that breakfast is done?”  He asked looking up at the man.

  


“We’ll take a few minutes to let out food sit and then we’ll go and do some training, by the time we get to the necro’s I want you battle ready.” He told him and was secretly proud Brian understood about the scent thing.

  


“Although if you wanted we could go back to our cell for a bit.” He purred lowly into Brian’s ear.

  


Brian hummed.

  


“Mmm cell first.  Definitely cell first.”  Brian whispered.  He needed some time with his Riddick after the morning they’d had.

  


Tank shifted in his seat.

  


“I’m just going to leave you guys to it.”  He said awkwardly.  “I’ll be around if you need me Riddick.”  He nodded to them and then went in search of an a available boy.

  


Riddick smirked, the lust and sexual frustration coming off Tank was easy to scent, but he was glad it wasn’t directed towards Brian, it was just general horniness.

  


“Alright, lets head back.” He agreed and stood, taking Brian’s hand and leading him back to the cell.

  


He had the blonde down on the bed, with his own bulk on top of him as soon as the door was shut.

  


Rolling his hips against the blonde, and nuzzling his neck, kissing and biting at it.

  


Brian moaned as Riddick bore him down to the mattress settling his weight on top of him.  He never felt more comfortable than when he was lying on or beneath the big man.  He let his head fall back baring his neck to his mate.  

  


“ Mmm Riddick.”  He moaned, reaching up to drag Riddick’s hands to his hips he wanted those large warm hands on every inch of his skin.  Needed to feel the big man’s strength.

  


“Touch me.  Please.”

  


Riddick grinned down to him.

  


“I don’t know, maybe you have to earn it?” He teased, biting a little harder at Brian’s neck.

  


“Maybe I want you to beg me to touch you, if you’re lucky I’ll shove my hand in your pants and make you come before we do training.” He purred, nipping at the blonde’s earlobe.

  


He loved the way the boy’s skin would turn a lovely shade of red when he bit, nipped or sucked at his milky white skin.

  


Riddick loved seeing evidence of him being there.

  


“Oh god.”  Brian moaned, a shiver racing down his spine.

  


“If you’re gonna be that way about it, maybe I’ll get myself off, and you can just watch.”  He teased.

  


Riddick narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

  


“I might let you, just so you can whine and pout when I refuse to let you suck my cock after you come.” He shot back, knowing that if he sat there, cock in hand, just lazily stroking Brian would get the urge. The blonde loved sucking his cock too much.

  


Brian gasped, obnoxiously.

  


“Oh no!  Anything but that”  He cried.  And then grinned playfully.

  


“What makes you think I’ll even want to.  Maybe I want to take a break today.”  He told him with a raised eyebrow

  


Riddick rolled his hips against Brian.

  


"Because you love sucking my cock." He grinned. "And you love it when I run my hands through your hair and praise you when you do a good job.”

  


Brian whimpered when Riddick brushed their clothed erections together. Riddick knew just what to say and do to get him instantly aroused.

  


"You got me there." He panted.

  


"I love it when you slide so deep I have to struggle to breathe, and that little sound you make when I swallow around you. I love when you take my hair and guide me where you want me, or hold me in place while you fuck my throat. But you know what I like best?" He purred into Riddick's ear leaning up to lick at his neck

  


"I love it when you come and I have to swallow extra quick so I don't lose a drop. When the taste of you lingers and I can still catch hints of it when you're pounding into me later." He moaned

  


Riddick let out a low growl.

  


"You don't play fair, Kajira." He he told the blonde affectionately.

  


With a practiced move Riddick had his hand in Brian's pants fingers wrapped around the hard length.

  


"When were alone in our chambers, I'm going to have you spread out on our bed, and I'm going to taste you all over. I'm going to suck your cock until you're frantic to come, but I'll have my hand around the base, holding tightly to stop you." He purred.

  


Kajira. Brian decided he liked the sound of that from Riddick's lips. It meant something like beloved or slaveboy or something, but he liked it either way.

  


He whined when Riddick's hand wrapped around him. Not stroking, just holding him in strong calloused fingers.

  


"Oh god Riddick." He moaned.

  


"And then what will you do? How will I be able to convince my Master to let me come?” He whimpered as Riddick's hand began moving.

  


"The way you can convince me to do anything, Brian. You ask me." Riddick smiled down at him and started moving his hand slowly. Thumb brushing over the tip of Brian's cock already leaking precome.

  


"You ask me. You beg me, and I can't say no to you. Anything that would make you happy I won't be able to resist giving it to you." He nuzzled Brian's neck again, breathing in his scent, one Riddick could and would spend the rest if his life enjoying.

  


"Oh fuck." Brian cried out as Riddick's thumb brushed him, the pleasure delicious.

  


"What a sap." He teased, wrapping his arms around the big man’s shoulder and pulling him down even more until there was only enough space between them for Riddick's arm slowly working Brian.

  


"You're the bestest, most sappiest Master ever." Brian grinned at him nuzzling into his neck.  He was never letting this man go.  He was going to stay wrapped in his arms forever. Safe and warm and he would do whatever he could to make sure Riddick felt the same.

  


Riddick's hand twisted on his cock and Brian's grin broke into a look of pure ecstasy.

  


"Please Riddick. Master please. Please let me come." He finally gave in. He needed it

  


Riddick loved hearing that term from Brian's mouth.

  


Loved it when his Kajira recognised and labeled him his owner.

  


"Go on." He encouraged, picking up the pace with his hand and moving to lick at Brian's neck, chasing away a bead of sweat.

  


"Come for me Brian." He loved the noises the boy made. "Come for me so I can taste you when I clean my hand."

  


Brian couldn't hold back. Riddick was working his hand just right and he spilled with a groan.

  


"Fuck Riddick." He panted and watched as his mate pulled his hand from his pants and licked it clean.  He whimpered at the sight.

  


When he caught his breath he became more aware of Riddick's erection tenting his cargo pants. He looked up at the big man sweetly.

  


"And how shall I serve my Master?" He asked.

  


He'd noticed how that word affected Riddick and he intended to use it as much as possible if it put that look on his face.

  


Riddick knew Brian wasn't stupid. He'd used his powers of observation to get what he wanted for a while before Riddick came long.

  


"Does Kajira want to suck Master’s cock? Or does Kajira want to wait until after we've done the rounds this afternoon and he'll be pissed off and just dying to repay his claim on your sweet ass?" He gave the boy the choice.

  


"Oh fuck Master." He moaned.

  


"Can I have both?" He asked breathily

  


"Both?" Riddick asked him pretending to be shocked.

  


"That's a bit greedy isn't it?" He asked a grin on his face.

  


Brian nodded.

  


"Kajira is greedy for Master's cock Sir.  Please may I have it."

  


Brian was practically drooling for it. He wanted Riddick's cock so bad but he was enjoying their little game

  


"Greedy is right." He agreed and move back.

  


"You either ride me or suck me. But if you do now,

  


You don't get any later... Maybe" he teased

  


Brian grinned two could play that game.

  


"Now please master." He begged

  


"And then well just see if you can keep your promise after our rounds later." He challenged

  


Riddick chuckled at him. "We'll have to wait and see." He agreed and moved so Brian could have access to his cock.

  


"You're so pretty with your lips stretched around me." He purred, running a hand through Brian's hair

  


Brian licked his lips and shuffled closer expertly removing Riddick from his pants.

  


He licked diligently at the tip tasting the precome and moaning at the flavor.

  


"You taste so good Master." He moaned before getting the rest of Riddick's cock wet and suckling at the tip. When the large man began rocking his hips, a precursor to shoving his cock down Brian's throat the blonde pulled off.

  


He stroked the shaft with his hand putting open mouthed kisses all over, sucking lightly and moving down to suck Riddick's balls giving him pleasure but denying him what he really wanted. Teasing him mercilessly.

  


Riddick growled and rolled his hips.

  


"Don't tease Kajira." He warned.

  


"Don't make me have to _show_ you how I want it."

  


Brian moaned and licked again.  He wanted it a little rough and demanding.

  


"Please Master. Show Kajira how you want your cock sucked.” He whispered eyes meeting Riddick's.

  


Riddick grabbed Brian and rolled him until he was on his back on the bed with his head hanging over the end.

  


"Open!" He growled and then pushed forward to shove his cock down into Brian's throat, his balls brushing against his nose.

  


"Stay still." He warned and started thrusting slowly.

  


Brian whimpered and relaxed his throat, opening it for Riddick to do as he pleased.  It was hard. He wanted to whine and squirm,  the position made him feel vulnerable, made him a bit nervous, but he knew Riddick had him, wouldn't hurt him.

  


His Master's scent filled his senses, all he could taste and feel was his Master. He was completely consumed by the man.  The feeling settled deep inside him, compelled him to submit, to give himself over so he did, going still and pliant for the man he served.

  


Riddick could feel the fight leave Brian.

  


The blonde had panicked when Riddick first slid in. His body's fight or flight instincts kicking in.

Riddick held still until he gave in and submitted to him.

  


"Good boy." He praised. Letting his hands run up and down Brian's chest, pinching at his nipples as he rocked his hips slowly and shallowly, getting his Kajira used to the feeling of this angle and position.

  


Brian sighed happily when Riddick praised him. His Master's words settling deep and satisfying inside him.

  


He moaned softly when Riddick fingered his nipples, pleasure sparking through him, making him harden slightly in his pants.  He worked to keep his hips still, to obey.

  


Riddick kept up his slow pace and Brian was soon comfortable enough to work his tongue lightly against the cock fucking his throat, doing what he could to increase his Master's pleasure.

  


Riddick moaned lowly, hips starting to move faster, sliding deeper as Brian got used the movements.

  


"That's it, open up for me." He moaned lowly hips snapping forward  harshly.

  


"Fuck. I love fucking your throat, Bri. You always feel so perfect around me."

  


He loved how Brian looked laid out before him, throat exposed while he fucked into his mouth.

He couldn't wait until they got out of here, he was going to have Brian's nipples pierced with gold rings and he would have an elegant collar made for him out of silver or white gold.

Only the best for his Kajira. Only the best for Brian.

  


Brian whimpered as Riddick began fucking into him in earnest, struggling to accommodate the increased pressure. He worked his throat and tongue to bring the large man off.

  


He wanted to be good for him. His Master was always so good to him, took such good care of him that he wanted to show him just how good he could be.

  


Riddick grunted with effort. Feeling his orgasm building in his gut Riddick pulled back until just the tip of his cock was in Brian's mouth.

  


"Suck." He ordered as his hand came to the length of his cock, working it quickly to come first in

Brian's mouth and then pulling out to come over his precious face.

  


"Mine." He purred moving down to lick his come from Brian's face.

  


Brian pressed his eyes closed, swallowing as Riddick spilled across his tongue, savoring the taste and moaning as he felt warmth landing on his face. It was filthy but he found he liked it, Riddick marking him as his in the basest way possible.

  


He groaned when he felt Riddick's warm tongue cleaning him.

  


"Yours."  He agreed.

  


When Riddick finally let him up he rubbed his neck.

  


"Jeeze, OK that was hot and everything, but let's save it for special occasions." He grumbled

  


Riddick chuckled and helped Brian sit up, hands moving to his neck, thumbs pressing and rubbing over the sore muscles, massaging the ache out of Brian's neck.

  


"You did so well." He murmured into Brian's ear. "But I'm still going to make you train with me."

  


Brian moaned delightedly as Riddick rubbed the soreness out of his neck.

  


He couldn't keep the dopey grin off of his face when the large man praised him.

  


"Alright," he sighed when his neck felt better.

  


"Let's get this horror show on the road. Where do you want me?" He asked standing up and facing Riddick. Readying himself for another afternoon of dismal attempts at hand to hand combat.

  


Riddick grinned and pulled Brian in for a hug quickly.

  


"I'm doing this to keep you safe. This isn't to torture you. Now show me how you punch. I wanna see what you remember."

  


Brian sighed.

  


"I know and I do feel safer, more comfortable. I just wish I wasn't so..." He shook his head and made a vague motion with his hand.

  


"But whatever OK let's do this."

  


He faced Riddick and tried to remember everything from yesterday. He got into his stance, kept his weight low and centered and punched out.

  


"There's nothing wrong with." Riddick made the same hand gesture.

  


When Brian got into his stance and punched out perfectly, Riddick grinned.

  


"Good, again." He instructed.

  


They spent hours going over blocks and more attacks.

  


They ended with sparring, Riddick pinning Brian and and telling him to escape.

  


Riddick loved how pleased Brian was with himself when he actually managed to succeed.

  


"Good." He praised a hand on the back of Brian's neck. Rubbing gently.

  


Brian grinned breathing hard but ridiculously pleased with himself.

  


"I still can't believe I can actually do that. You have no idea what it means." He told the big man looking up into his eyes.

  


Riddick smiled, pleased. His mate looked so happy.

  


"I'm proud of you." He said softly.

  


"Now. Are you ready to go and do the rounds? We can grab some lunch after and then I'll want to spend some time scenting you again." He winked.

  


Brian's grin fell at the mention of doing the rounds. It was going to be hard to use those skills now. Even if wouldn't have to actually _do_ anything, he'd have to get himself into the mindset. He'd have to make it believable, and Riddick would be there to see it all. To witness who he used to be.  

  


He sighed. He could do this.

  


"Yeah, let's get it over with so we can get to more pleasant things."

  


Riddick nodded.

  


"If it helps, just think of it as a game, the more jealous you get me," he paused and moved closer "The harder I'll fuck you."

  


He grinned at the look on Brian's face.

  


"So you simper and flirt all you want. But if you do a half assed job, you'll get a half assed fuck."

  


Brian groaned. Riddick's words made it slightly better. He'd get through this. He knew Riddick didn't care what he'd done before. All that mattered was the fact that he was Riddick's now and he would do his part to get them out.

  


"I'm yours." He told the man, nipping at his neck "Yours and no one else's." He needed to say it. Needed to remind himself of it.  "And you're mine."

  


"You are, and I am." Riddick agreed, one arm around Brian's hips the other carding through his hair while the blonde nipped at his neck.

  


"Now let's get this over with." He took a half step away from Brian and nodded towards the door.

  


Brian nodded and rolled his shoulders settling into his business mindset. His whole posture changed, hips sawing lightly, his gait more enticing and he made his way out of the cell.

  


"Lead on." He told Riddick.

  


"So who's our first target? And what am I negotiating for?" He asked. He needed to know as much as possible to pull this off convincingly

  


"You just need to look pretty while I explain how the business will run from now on, rub their shoulders, sit in their laps, stroke their faces. Whatever you want to distract them as I talk. Then I'll call  you back to me and I'll tell them "Tomorrow 5am." They'll agree and we'll be on our way." He explained.

  


"The only one who might cause issues would be Jack, that's why he's last."

  


It didn't take Brian long to fall back on his old habits. Smiling and flirting.  He wiggled in their laps, whispered in their ears and generally made it so they couldn't think of anything but getting inside him, at which point Riddick would catch their attention and set up the meeting, then Brian would hop off, smile flirtatiously and promise them that he couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.

  


As they were walking away from Mickey, their second to last mark Brian sighed. He was ready to be done with this. And Riddick was giving him that look. The one that said he was in for it. He wanted to be done so he could enjoy his Master's touch.

  


"OK. Who's left? Just Jack right?" He asked Riddick

  


Riddick nodded. "Just Jack." He agreed.

  


He'd done his best to stay neutral during the meetings, not giving away any of his emotions.

He'd spent years perfecting his mask and Brian was ruining it.

  


They met up with Jack at the door to the shuttle bay. They wouldn't be going in, but this is where Riddick wanted to meet him tomorrow so it would work in their favour.

  


"Afternoon, Jack." Riddick grinned, all cool and collected business man.

  


"Thanks for meeting with us. Brian go show our guest some hospitality." He pushed the blonde forward, made it known that he was completely In control of this situation.

  


He watched Brian settle into Jack's lap, whispering in his ear and stroking his chest.

Riddick kept talking.

  


"So tomorrow at 5:30. We got a deal?" He asked the guard, trying to keep himself calm.

Jack's hand was on Brian's waist holding him in place but it wasn't threatening or inappropriate for the moment.

  


Riddick would have to allow it until it turned that way.

  


Brian smiled at Jack training his face into a mask of desire.

  


He leaned in close, wiggling his hips against the thin man's already growing erection.

  


"You're going to say yes aren't you Jack?" He asked breath tickling the dark haired man's neck.

  


"This is your chance to finally see what all the fuss is about." He purred.

  


"You heard me last night. I know you did. Don't you want to see what I'll sound like on your cock. See how good I'll moan for you?" He taunted, voice filthy in Jack's ear.

  


Riddick crossed his arms over his chest, only so Jack wouldn't see the way he clenched his fists.

  


"Yeah. Alright. Tomorrow." The brunette agreed.

  


"Good we'll see you then."

  


"Why do you have to be there?" Jack bristled.

  


"It's your first time. It's insurance you don't damage the product." He shrugged seeming nonchalant.

  


"Come along Brian we have others to see." He ordered.

  


Brian climbed off of Jack's lap and leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

  


"Maybe you can make me scream louder than he did right in front of him. Show him how a real man fucks." He purred into the man's ear before standing and blowing him a kiss.

  


He wanted to make sure Jack wouldn't give them any problems about Riddick being there in the morning, and a challenge like that he knew the other man wouldn't be able to resist.

  


He turned toward Riddick and also knew he'd heard it too. He couldn't help his amused grin at the look on the big man's face. He's the one who told him to do everything he could.

  


He waited until they were safely away from the corridor where Jack was before leaning in to Riddick's chest. Taking in his scent.

  


"I'm so glad that's done." he sighed

  


Riddick pulled him in and growled at the foreign scents all over him.

  


"You're a little shit. But it worked ." He growled and rubbed his face over Brian's cheek.

"Our cell. Now." He grumbled and made Brian run, the animal side of him wanting to chase

his prey.

  


Brian saw the look on Riddick's face and decided to make it a bit of a game. He led him on a meandering path through the slam, slipping around corners and ducking into his hidey holes. He never truly got the advantage, but he could hear the big man getting frustrated behind him.  When he finally reached their cell he ran in and slammed the gate in Riddick's face, going to a corner and squaring off against him. Riddick wanted a challenge. He'd give him one.

  


Riddick grinned. Brian didn't realize that by training him, Ridick had also learnt all of Brian's weaknesses when it came to fighting.

  


"You gonna keep running and fighting? Or are you gonna submit like a good boy?" He growled, stalking towards Brian like the predator he most definitely was.

  


Brian watched Riddick approach him slowly, an expert hunter and his prey.  The sight had him hard in his pants and nearly trembling with desire.  He knew he could never hope to take Riddick in a fight, but he thought it might be fun to make Riddick work for it.  Another part of him just wanted to fall to his knees for his Master and let the big man fuck him so perfectly, like he always did.  He whimpered, wasting precious seconds.

  


Riddick could see the conflict on Brian's face and decided to take the decision away from him.

  


"On your knees." He ordered, voice dropping low, using his Alpha tone. "Arms behind your back and open your mouth."

  


Brian whimpered, that voice, that was the voice that had compelled him that first night. The one he couldn’t ignore. He found he suddenly didn’t even want to do anything but what Riddick said.

  


He fell to his knees, hands clasping in the small of his back, mouth open.  

  


Riddick grinned.

  


"Good boy." He praised and was already opening his pants.

  


He took himself in hand, guiding the head of his cock to Brian's lips.

  


"Don't move." He instructed, rubbing the already leaking head over Brian's lips, getting them shiny and wet with his come.

  


"You look amazing like this." He praised.

  


"Perfect Kajira." He pushed the head of his cock between Brian's parted lips and began to rub it against his tongue.

  


"Suck." He ordered, moving a half step closer so Brian could take him as deep as he wanted.

  


Brian took Riddick in until he bumped the back of his throat and began to suck lightly.  Closing his eyes and keening softly as he was praised for pleasing his Master.

  


Riddick groaned as Brian worked his cock so perfectly.

  


"Good boy. So good for me Brian." He praised.

  


"Gonna fuck you till you can't walk." He growled low, pushing him back and off his cock.

Riddick moved to sitting on the side of the bed.

  


"Take off your pants and crawl here. When you suck my cock I want your ass up." He told the blonde, reaching for the jar of slick. His cock twitched at the thought of all the beautiful noises he could force out if Brian while fingering him open as Brian sucked his cock, thought of how those sounds would feel vibrated over his cock.

  


Brian moaned and hurried to comply, undoing his pants and pulling them off quickly.  His eyes never left Riddick as got onto all fours and crawled over to where the man sat on the bed, hips swaying, he licked his lips as he got close.

  


When he reached his destination he knelt up and shuffled closer on his knees.

  


“May I suck your cock Master?”  He asked breathily.  Riddick had been right in his earlier teasing, he really did love sucking his cock, loved the weight of it on his tongue, loved the taste, loved that he could give Riddick as much pleasure as the big man gave him.  He wanted to do that now.  Wanted to please the big man, be his good boy.

  


"Go on, Kajira. You earned it." He approved and moaned lowly as Brian began licking at his erection.

  


He waited as Brian got himself into a rhythm before leaning forward slightly to reach his ass, two slick fingers sliding up and down his crack, teasingly catching on his rim.

  


Brian sucked steadily, hands bracing himself on his Master’s strong thighs.  He worked his tongue over the tip, collecting the precome there and teasing the slit.  

  


When warm fingers brushed his hole he sucked in a startled breath. He should have expected it, but he didn’t and he had to pull off to cough and catch his breath.

  


Riddick’s fingers didn’t leave him, even as he broke for air, they continued to rub his sensitive opening.

  


“Oh god.  Master.”  He moaned, head falling onto a strong thigh.

  


“Keep going.” Riddick encouraged, pushing a little firmer against Brian’s hole, teasing the sensitive nerves before breaching him with just the tip of one finger.

  


“The more you take of me, the more my fingers will take of you.” He grinned, knowing Brian loved challenges.

  


He closed his eyes and moaned as Brian doubled his efforts on his cock. Brian had a sinful mouth, he was perfect when it came to sucking cock and Riddick loved it, loved that his mate enjoyed pleasing him like this.

  


The Alpha pushed two fingers inside of his mate, curling them and pulling slightly, stretching the rim playfully.

  


“One day I’m going to have a toy inside of you,” He purred. “And I’m going to fuck you with it while you suck me.”

  


“And maybe if you behave I’ll get one that hums and I’ll have it inside of you while you’re on your knees, chest and face to the floor, ass up while it hums and vibrates inside of you. You’ll have to come by clenching around it and riding the vibrations.”

  


Brian moaned when Riddick’s fingers entered him fully, stretching him open and teasing him inside.  He tried to maintain a steady rhythm, tried to concentrate on the task at hand but Riddick was making him crazy.  His fingers teasing and the words spilling from his mouth had Brian on the edge.

  


When Riddick started talking about fucking him with a toy, making him come just from the vibrations inside, he moaned. A constant small whine escaping him, muffled by his mouthful as he rocked his hips, trying to get more.  

  


He’d have been begging if his mouth weren’t occupied. His cock leaked steadily, a small pool gathering on the ground beneath him.  He wanted to come so bad.  He wanted his Master to push him onto his back and claim him hard. He wanted to climb into the large man’s lap and ride him for all he was worth. He just want Riddick inside him.

  


He sucked harder and writhed against the fingers teasing him, hoping desperately that his Master would take the hint and fuck him.

  


“Yeah you like that idea.” Riddick smirked, curling his fingers against the blonde’s prostate.

  


“You like the idea of me leaving you to come untouched on a toy. While I sit back and watch you, get myself off just by watching the way your back would arch and the noises you’d make, all desperate sobbing and begging me to let you touch yourself.”

  


He removed his fingers from Brian and leant back on the bed.

  


“Get up here.” He called, clean hand moving to cup Brian’s cheek and pull his head up.

  


“Come here and ride me.”

  


Brian moaned out a “Yes Master.”  as he hurried to obey, climbing onto the bed and into the large man’s lap.

  


He only took a few seconds to situate himself, Riddick’s big hands coming to his hips to steady and guide him.

  


“Fuck, want you so bad Riddick.”  He whined, as he sank down onto the hard cock beneath him, taking it all in one smooth slide.  He moaned as he felt himself reach the bottom, full to the brim, he trembled in pleasure.

  


“So good Master.”  He whimpered rocking his hips.

  


Riddick gave Brian a smug grin.

  


“Hold on.” He smirked and leant back a little further, parting his knees and planting his feet firmly on the floor so he could roll his hips up and meet Brian’s slow bounces in his lap.

  


The Alpha bit roughly at his mate’s neck, sucking to leave marks of ownership all over his skin.

  


“You always feel so good on me, Kajira.” He purred. “But you were quite naughty before.” He teased, breath hot over the blonde’s ear as he spoke.

  


“So you need a lesson in who you belong to.”

  


Brian whined, head falling to his chest and hands bracing themselves on Riddick’s shoulders, holding on as Riddick began fucking up into him.

  


He groaned when he felt the big man sucking his claim onto his skin.

  


“Please Master, please.” He whimpered lost in the pleasure of his Master’s cock he barely registered his words.

  


Riddick smirked, pleased when Brian began begging him.

  


He could feel the Blonde’s hands on his shoulders, they would tighten as soon as he started moving properly.

  


“Good boy.” He praised, adjusted the angle of his hips and fucked up into Brian with a sharp snap of his pelvis.

  


He knew the quick hard thrust would jar the blonde and make him grab a hold properly before Riddick repeated the movement, again and again, picking up pace and strength.

  


His hands clutched at Brian’s ass cheeks, holding them open, nails digging in as he kept the blonde right where he wanted him, slamming into his mate roughly, knowing he was hitting that spot inside of Brian.

  


When the blonde reached down to touch his cock, Riddick growled until the hand returned to his shoulder.

  


“Who do you belong to?” He grunted out between thrusts.

  


Brian cried out, clutching hard to Riddick’s shoulders as he was fucked hard.  He could barely catch his breath, every snap of his Master’s hips driving the air right back out of his lungs in a huff.  He found himself whimpering uncontrollably.  

  


“You Master please.”  He whined.

  


“Again.” Riddick demanded, still keeping up his swift pace with his hips, fucking the air out of Brian’s lungs.

  


“Who do you belong to. Say it nice and loud.” He growled lowly, hands tightening on Brian’s ass, no doubt leaving bruises that woulld last for days.

  


Brian struggled to hold on, the sweat slicking both of their bodies making his finger slip as he braced himself against Riddick’s pecs and cried.

  


“You Master!  Please Master please.”  He couldn’t hold out much longer.

  


“Say my name.” Riddck growled. “Say it so everyone will know.” He changed his grip on Brian’s hips and rolled them until he was kneeling next to the bed, Brian’s ass half hung over the side while Riddick fucking into him hard and fast, almost brutal with his pace.

  


“Tell them who you belong to.”

  


Brian grunted when his back hit the cloth, he thrashed his head from side to side, the pounding he was taking, harsh and almost too much. It had Brian riding the knife’s edge of pleasure, he was just barely hanging on.

  


“Riddick.”  He screamed it, and exploded over his own chest, whimpering as the man continued to fuck him through it.

  


Riddick’s Alpha preened at the way he could manipulate his mates body into such extremes.

  


“Good boy.” He praised, easing his pace, leaning over Brian to nuzzle his neck and stroke his face as the blonde rode out his orgasm.

  


“Such a good boy, my Kajira.” He cooed, as Brian came down.

  


Riddick rolled his hips slower but deeper, coming thickly a few moments later with the way Brian’s body quivered around him.

  


“Did so well.” He promised. “My Kajira.”

  


Brian came down slowly, basking in the praise his Master was showering him in.  He reached his arms up, wanting to hold the large man close, feel his weight pressing him down on top of him, holding him securely, making him safe.

  


He felt Riddick pulsing inside him and shifted his hips slightly.

  


“Master.”  He sighed tiredly, contentedly, eyes drooping.

  


Riddick, chuckled softly at how easily Brian was worn out.

  


With a little bit of maneuvering he managed to get them both the right way up on the bed. Riddick still on top of Brian, cock still buried in him, as he rubbed his face over the blonde’s shoulders and chest, scenting him heavily as the blonde dozed.

  


“Get some sleep. We can skip lunch, I’ll make sure to get you a big dinner.” He promised, kissing Brian’s neck gently.

  


Brian hummed happily, nuzzling into Riddick’s chest.

  


“You’re the best.”  He mumbled and dropped off.

  


Riddick chuckled and waited for Brian’s breathing to even out before gently slipping out of the man and lowering his legs to a more comfortable position.

  


He curled around the boy, keeping him warm with his body heat and nuzzling and scenting the boy further.

  


Tank turned up not too long later, he looked refreshed, like he’d just spent some quality time with a boy too.

  


“Meetings go to plan?”

  


Riddick nodded.

  


“We’re good to go. Be up at 4, we’ll start making preparations. I got some things hidden about the prison we need to collect.”

  


When he’d been brought in they did a customary check for weapons. They’d taken his knives and his blades. Riddick had swiped them all up again under their noses and hidden them around the compound to keep them safe.

  


Tank nodded. “Alright. 4. You guys going to dinner later?”

  


“Yeah we’ll be there, gotta put in appearances to avoid curiosity.”

  


Tank nodded again and settled into his own cell, picking up the same book from yesterday and starting to read.

  


Riddick let himself relax and close his eyes now that someone else was here to watch over Brian with him.

  


He stayed in his semi conscious state for a good few hours, until the smells of dinner told him it was time to get Brian fed.

  


Brian woke to Riddick gently shaking him.  He yawned and cracked open his eyes, looking up into Riddick’s silver ones.

  


“How long was I out?”  He asked, voice thick from screaming.  He stretched languidly and groaned, he was a little sore. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, but that pounding had definitely taken a toll.

  


“Fuck.  I’m never going to give you a reason to doubt that I know who I belong to again.”  He told his large mate, settling back into his arms.  

  


Riddick chuckled softly.

  


“Got a little carried away.” He admitted. “You need me to take you to Lars? Make sure you’re not hurt?” He asked, worry edging his tone. He should remember that Brian isn’t Furyan, that his body wasn’t built to handle an Alpha Furyan male.

  


Brian shook his head.

  


“No, it’s not that bad.”  He assured his mate.  “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of that, I’m just a little sore.  I’ll be fine.”  He told him, burying his head against Riddick’s chest, trying to reassure his mate that he really was fine.

  


Riddick nodded. He hadn’t smelt blood on his mate when they finished and he hadn’t sensed any pain from him while he slept.

  


The larger man wrapped his arms tightly around Brian’s middle and held him closer.

  


“Don’t ever let me hurt you.” He spoke softly. “If I get too rough, if I forget my strength tell me.”

  


Brian snuggled closer and placed a kiss on Riddick’s chest, right over his heart and then reached a hand up, cupping the side of his face and tilting his head down so their eyes would meet.

  


“Hey.  You didn’t actually hurt me. I’m fine, and I know you never will.  I trust you.  You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life Riddick.  You make me safe, you make me feel comfortable, I’ve never been happier than I am right now, and I know you’ll never do anything to change that.  But, I’ll make your promise because I know it will make you feel better, even though I won’t ever need it.”  He smiled.

  


Riddick nodded, glad that Brian understood.

  


At this angle Brian’s lips looked ridiculously red and inviting.

  


Riddick had a rule of never kissing anyone. It was unnecessary and generally meant connection that the other party would read into too much.

  


But Riddick wanted to kiss Brian.

  


“If we don’t hurry we’ll miss the food.” Tank interrupted them both.

  


Riddick nodded and reluctantly pulled away from his mate to dress.

  


“C’mon, I promised you a big meal and I’m gonna deliver.” He called to Brian.

  


Brian groaned but got up and dressed,

  


“You better.”  He teased.  “You made me work up this huge appetite.”    He grinned, poking Riddick in the side as he followed him out the door to the mess hall.

  


The looks were back as they entered the crowded room.  Didn’t these people have anything better to do?  He wasn’t the only boy offering himself, what was their damn fixation.

  


It had never been this bad before.  He blushed red and wished he could hide his face in Riddick’s chest as they stood in line.

  


“Every time.”  He grumbled.

  


“I can’t wait until tomorrow.”  He murmured to himself, handing his tray to the guard to fill.  The man leered at him.

  


“If you want it Dale.  You gotta talk to him.  I work for him now.”  He said tiredly, he wasn’t in the mood for this.

  


Riddick raised an eyebrow at the guard, waiting to hear him ask.

  


When the man did nothing but hand over their food, Riddick shrugged and nudged Brian to walk ahead of him.

  


“I’m gonna be so damn happy to be away from all these assholes.” He said softly into Brian’s ear as they sat.

  


He watched Brian sit a little more tenderly than usual and caught the leers and snickers of a few others around the place.

  


“You wanna sit on my lap instead?” Riddick offered, it would be better than the hard bench.

  


“I can feed you that way too, since you look too tired to even chew.”

  


“Mmm you’re too good to me.”  Brian told him and climbed into his lap settling himself into his chest and half closing his eyes. He’d slept for hours and he was still tired.  He didn’t really understand it, but now that he had the opportunity to relax without worrying he was going to take it.  

  


He felt eyes around the room on him and couldn’t help a smug smile as Riddick brought the first bite of food to his lips.  He’d found a man who cared for him, kept him safe and cuddled him instead of treating him like a piece of meat.  All the other boys should be jealous.

  


When Tank settled next to them Brian opened his eyes.

  


“Have a nice afternoon Tank?”  Brian teased.

  


Tank rolled his eyes.

  


“Clearly not as good as yours.” He teased and eyed the two of them as they ate.

  


“A lot of talk going on about you two.” He told them both.

  


“Oh yeah?” Riddick asked, smiling as Brian nipped at his fingers when he fed him a piece of dried meat.

  


Tank rolled his eyes, these two were so obvious.

  


“Yeah, said you two were so stupidly in love with each other they planned on taking Brian from you and making you watch just to piss you off more.”

  


Riddick stiffened and his eyes glowed in the light.

  


“Let them try. I’ll kill everyone of them in a heartbeat if they so much as think about it in my presence.” He growled lowly, resuming his feeding of Brian.

  


“Besides as long as they don’t try anything tonight it doesn’t matter, we’ll be long gone.”

  


Brian whimpered softly and burrowed closer to Riddick.  He’d thought they were done with that.  He’d thought that after Riddick’s little display and after last night people would have gotten the hint.  He’d gotten too comfortable, too complacent.

  


He knew Riddick could protect him but he didn’t want to be scared anymore.  What Tank was describing, it would have been bad enough on his own, but he would have gotten over it. He knew how to do that, but if Riddick saw?  No he would never survive that.  

  


He forced himself to calm down.  Riddick would never let anyone near him.  He knew that for a fact. He’d seen the man kill for him on the first night they’d met.  He knew Tank would protect him, if only because Riddick was his ticket out and Riddick wouldn’t let harm come to Brian.  And, now thanks to Riddick, Brian now had some self defense skills, he’d be able to get away if someone did somehow get past both men.  

  


He sighed, calm again and took the offered bite of food, shrugging off Riddick’s concerned look.

  


“They don’t stand a chance.”  He agreed.

  


“So what’s the plan for tonight?”  Brian murmured softly to Riddick.

  


Riddick let out a snort of laughter.

  


“You’re insatiable.” He teased, his hand moving to cup Brian through his pants.

  


“But we can go gather up my weapons I scattered about and hold up in the cell. We’ve got about 10 hours before we need to make a move and I don’t know about you but I’d kind of like to just relax and go over the plan.” He grinned.

  


“Although I suppose I could be persuaded otherwise.” He breathed into Brian’s ear.

  


Brian smacked him lightly on the chest.

  


“ _You’re_ the insatiable one.  I was actually talking about the plan.  I’m totally down with relaxing, I feel like I could sleep forever.”  He yawned.

  


“Plus, I could kind of use the break.”  He finished sheepishly

  


Riddick nodded.

  


“Tank and I can go over the plan. You can get some more sleep. You’ll need to be awake and alert for tomorrow morning.” He agreed.

  


He finished feeding Brian and sent Tank to gather the weapons, it would be too big of a target for all three to go together.

  


Riddick took Brian straight back to their cell and sat up on the bed, back to the wall so Brian could lie down with his head on Riddick’s lap, the larger man stroking his hair gently.

  


“Get some more sleep, Kajira.” He whispered, fondly.

  


Brian settled into the bed, head pillowed on Riddick’s thigh and sighed happily.

  


“Good night Master.”  He whispered and closed his eyes.

  


Tank returned not long after and Brian snuffled in his sleep, not quite waking, Riddick gentled him back down with a hand in his hair.

  


Tank watched the scene and smiled.

  


“He really is a sweet kid when he’s not constantly being terrorized.” He commented to RIddick, placing the stash of weapons on the floor by the bed so Riddick could look them over.

  


“He is.” Riddick agreed. “I’m pretty lucky.”

  


Riddick glanced over the weapons, his favourite Ulaks were still there, he was pleased with this.

  


“Pass me those.” He indicated to them.

  


Tank handed over the twin curved blades, looking at how deadly they were just on their own, he was slightly terrified to know what they’re be like when wielded by Riddick.

  


“Take your pick of the rest, just leave the gold guilded knife for Brian.” He commented and managed to shuffle himself so he could slip the ulaks into his boots like he normally did, hiding them with his pant legs.

  


“We move at 4, check all the outposts, nod to the guards that the meetings are still on. At 5:30 they’ll be expecting Brian in each of their stations so they won’t move. We’ll meet Jack at the loading dock door at around 5, he’ll let me and Brian in. I’ll kill him and let you in. We can steal the ship and get the fuck out of here.”

  


“You can fly the ship?”

  


“I’ve flown plenty, it’s not that hard. I’m pretty good at hiding ion trails too.” He shrugged with a grin

  


Tank nodded.

  


“How many times have you escaped slams?”

  


“The last before this was Crematoria, that was my 5th.”

  


“You got out of Crematoria?” Tank was impressed, it was a triple max prison where the planets surface was so hot it would boil you in seconds during the day and so cold you’d freeze in a few seconds during the night.

  


Riddick shrugged.

  


“It wasn’t without casualties.” He admitted.

  


Tank swallowed thickly but nodded silently.

  


“Alright, I should get some sleep, we have a busy day.” He glanced down at Brian still sleeping in Riddick’s lap.

  


“I hope you appreciate just how lucky you are.”

  


“I do.”

  


“Good. Coz I’d kick your ass if you hurt him.” Tank gave him a lopsided grin and headed to his own cell.

  


Riddick chuckled lightly, he’d picked the right person to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Let us know what you think!  
> Please leave a comment or come by misspsychoticfics on tumblr and drop us an inbox


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter for this fic.  
> The second work in this series will be up in a week or so.  
> Please don't forget to let us know what you think!

Day 4

  
  
  


Brian woke to Riddick shaking him sharply.

  
  


He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes.  He looked up and saw his mate was up and ready to go, his demeanor all business.

  
  


He looked across and saw Tank in his own cell making his preparations.

  
  


“Time to go?”  He asked, sitting up and pulling his boots on.

  
  


Riddick nodded.

  
  


“Yeah, time to go.” He held out a hand to help the blonde up and pulled him in, scenting his neck.

  
  


“I know you don’t want to, but you gotta sell this properly to get us in the door.” He whispered.

  
  


“I promise I’ll wash off all his scent from you after and replace it with my own.”

  
  


Brian grimaced but nodded, he’d do what he had to to get them out of here.

  
  


“I can handle it.  Whatever it takes.”  He promised.

  
  


Riddick nodded and cupped his face gently.

  
  


“Good boy. We’re almost there.” He smiled and double checked his weapons before heading over to the door that lead to the shuttle bay.

  
  


Riddick knocked twice and Jack opened before letting him and Brian through.

  
  


“Good morning Jack." Brian smiled flirtatiously.

  
  


"I'm here for my appointment." He told him huskily putting his hands on Jack's shoulders and running them down his chest to where he could see the man was hard in his pants. Stopping just short of Jack’s erection he pulled away with a wink.

  
  


"Someone's been thinking about me." He teased letting his hand brush across the thin man's stomach.

  
  


"Oh no. You're not getting away with teasing today boy. I'm gonna fuck you so good."  Jack growled, grabbing his hips, not letting him get away, his hands going to his ass and groping him hard.  One hand sliding under his shirt to hold him against his body, the other digging the fabric of his pants into his crack stroking over his entrance through the material.

  


Brian groaned and resisted the urge to pull away in disgust.  He was laying it on thick, hoping to distract Jack enough that he wouldn't notice Riddick coming.

  


"Mmmm I can't wait" Brian purred. "So, where would you like me?"

  


Riddick kept perfectly still, arms folded over his chest while Brian simpered and flirted.

  


The Alpha twitched when Jack roughly grabbed Brian but he couldn’t do anything until Jack’s back was turned.

  


When Brian asked where Jack wanted him, Riddick cut in. “Keep him in my line of sight, Jack. I’d hate to have to cut this short because you can’t follow rules.”

  


Jack had rolled his eyes but pulled Brian over to the open loading door of the ship.

  


  1. Riddick thought.



  


He could smell the worry and unease in his mate’s scent as the man pushed him to his knees.

  


Riddick kept his growl in check as he silently pulled the blade from his boot and moved effortlessly until he could grab at he man from behind, a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and the knife going right through the fourth and fifth rib.

  
  


Riddick dragged his body over behind some of the storage creates and then returned to the loading bay door, opening it for Tank to slip inside.

  


Brian was still sitting in the same place.

  


“You okay?” He asked, knife back in his boot, hands soothing over the blonde’s shoulders, mentally cataloging his body for injuries he knew the blonde didn’t have.

  


Brian looked up at Riddick and then stood and buried himself in his mate’s chest.

  


“Never again.” He whispered.  “No one touches me but you from now on.”  He mouthed at Riddick’s neck. He’d avoided actually having to suck the guard off by teasing him, but he wanted to erase the taste and feeling from his lips.  He let the scent of the big man wash over him and sighed.

  


Riddick wrapped his arms tightly around Brian and rubbed his cheek over the Blonde’s head and shoulders, wherever he could reach.

  


“We’re good now. You won’t have to do that again.” He promised, nosing and nipping at Brian’s ear in an attempt to distract and calm him.

  


“Get on the ship. Tank just did a sweep of it, no one’s on board. I’m going to make sure we’re fueled up as much as possible and then we can get going.”

  


He pressed a kiss to the top of Brian’s head before unwrapping his arms from the blonde and moving to the fuel cells to look them over. He planned to travel at full speed the entire way, which meant more fuel used.

  


There looked to be plenty, especially for a one way trip.

  


Satisfied, he got inside and began take off checks, entering the code for the doors he’d caught a glance at when they were processing him through, for max slammer this place’s security was awful.

  


Brian got on board and found Tank checking things over on the inside.

  


“Anything I can do to help?”  He asked the big man.

  


“Just go get strapped in.  Everything’s in order, Riddick’s just gotta get us out of here now.”

  


RIddick boarded the ship and Tank settled into his seat.

  
  


“We good to go?”  He asked.

  


Riddick nodded.

  


“There’s three trading planets not far from here. We’re gonna hit the furthest, find a new ride and keep going. This thing is designed for small trips, we’ll find something that can handle an ion jump and when we get out of this system we’ll drop you where you need to be.”

  


Riddick sat in the pilot chair, strapped in, and started flicking switches and pressing buttons.

  


“How do you know how to fly?” Tank frowned.

  


“Have to learn when you’re constantly running from Mercs. Eventually if it was easier to kill them and steal their ship.”

  


Tank snorted a laugh and nodded.

  


“Alright, lets get the fuck outta here.”

  


Brian felt a sense of complete elation as the ship rose and the slam and the planet faded into the black.

  


“Good Riddance”  He breathed.

  


He stared out the vidscreen, mesmerized by the vastness around him.  When he’d been transported to the slam he’d been too occupied to get a look.  It didn’t take as long as he thought it would for them to reach the planet.

  


“So how is this going to work?”  He asked

  


“We got a few hours till we get there. Once we do we need to change. We all look like convicts.” Riddick chuckled.

  


“There’s some spare clothes in the lockers back there. I just hope they fit. Once we’re planetside, we’ll go for a walk, grab some food and then double back for any of the ships that take my eye. We’ll boost it then head off to wherever Tank needs to go.”

  


“My location isn’t fixed.” Tank told them. “I don’t have anywhere to be but once you get to yours I wouldn’t mind the ship.”

  


“Alright.” Riddick agreed, shuffling in his seat. “Once we get a ship well make a cut for the Necro mother ship. Boy Vaako’s gonna be so surprised to see me.” He grinned, his First Among Commanders will be pissed his scarred up underling didn’t finish the job properly.

  
  


Tank stared at him, he’d heard the rumors but didn’t actually believe them.

  


“You’re _really_ the leader of the Necros?” He asked, unable to keep the shock from his voice.

  


“Lord Marshal is what they call it but, yeah. One of my commanders was supposed to take me to my home world, put me on some ass of a planet and had one of his men try to kill me. It’s their thing, _You keep what you kill_.” He quoted.

  


“But since I’m not actually dead he doesn’t get to keep anything. And they can’t deny me the throne because it’ll go against every rule of their precious religion.” He smirked, tone taking on a distinct mocking character.

  


Brian took it all in.  Riddick had always mentioned when they got out and had their own quarters and what he was going to do with Brian when they did, but he hadn’t been expecting that.

  


He’d never guessed that Riddick was some kind of, King, or Emperor, or Warlord or whatever.  What did that mean for him though, what would he be to Riddick now?  Did that make him his concubine? His consort?  Just his slave?  What would he be expected to do?  He wanted to ask but didn’t want to ask in front of Tank.

  


“I saw some sonics back there.”  Brian spoke up.  “Can I use them?”  He asked Riddick.  He didn’t want to get rid of Riddick’s scent but he wanted to be rid of the feeling of Jack’s hands on him.

  


Riddick looked over his shoulder to Brian, he caught the look on Brian’s face and nodded.

  


“Yeah, Bri. You go shower. I’ll go after you and we can work on getting you smelling like me again while Tanks in here.” He grinned.

  


He knew Brian would be feeling gross from having Jack’s hands on him, from having to touch Jack. He hated that it had to happen but they were out now, on their way to a better life.

  


Riddick watched Brian unbuckle the seat belt and then head to the back where the sonic showers were.

  


He turned to face Tank as soon as Brian was out of earshot.

  


“If anything happens to me, you take Brian, you get him to the Necro’s and you tell him to show them this.” He pulled out the knife he’d used to kill the old Lord Marshal, he’d had it remade once he dug it out of the man’s skull.

  
  


“Tell him to say he killed me himself, they’ll worship him like a god. Brian’s smart he knows how to use information against people and he’ll be able to manipulate the court better than I ever did. He’ll be safe and he’ll be looked after.”

  


Tank nodded seriously.

  


“I’ll take care of him.”  He told him, holding his gaze. He wouldn’t let any harm come to Brian.  He was coming to really care for the kid, he didn’t want to see anything happen to him.

  


Riddick nodded, glad that was settled.

  


He checked the flight path and the autopilot before unbuckling himself and standing.

  


He headed to the lockers and checked them for clothing that would fit them.

  


A few pairs of pants that were clean and didn’t have holes in them, basic shirts, also clean, and boots.

  


  


As soon as Brian was out of the sonics, Riddick stepped into them, washing the grime from the last few days away.

  


He hated that Brian smelt like clean and so did he. Their claim over each other gone completely except for the bite marks still adorning Brian’s skin.

  


“Showers yours Tank.” Riddick called out, grabbing Brian by his hips and pulling him over and onto one of the cots towards the storage bay.

  


Brian made his way to the back of the ship and the sonics.  Shedding his clothes he sighed, he hadn’t showered in peace in longer than he could remember. He started up the sonic and basked in the feeling of being clean.  It had been too long since he’d felt it.

  


He put on his old pants and left the stall.  Riddick was there, handing him a clean pair of pants, he took them and changed, throwing his old rags into one of the empty crates, he never wanted to see them again.  He was heading back toward the front of the ship when Riddick grabbed him.  He yelped in surprise.

  


Riddick had him on his back on the cot in seconds.  He relaxed, letting the feeling of being pressed down by his mate settled him.  He sighed.

  
  


“So, should I be calling you Your Majesty, or Your Grace, or something?”  

  


“My Lord.” Riddick teased. “But I’d prefer you to call me _Master_.” He purred, bringing his face to Brian’s neck, rubbing his now shaven cheeks against Brian’s soft skin, scenting him.

  


“I hate when you don’t smell like me.” Riddick wasn’t pouting, just stating a fact. He let his hands run up and down Brian’s naked chest, following them with his face and tongue, trying to get as much of his scent into Brian’s skin as he could, and in return getting Brian all over him.

  


Brian arched his back, pressing his chest into Riddick’s warm hands, his forehead hidden in Riddick’s neck.

  


“Mmmm Master.”  He sighed and then pulled back.

  


“So what does that mean?  Am I your concubine now?  Your slave?”  He had to know.  He needed to know what was expected of him.  He wasn’t going to leave Riddick. He couldn’t. Didn’t want to. Wouldn’t dream of it, but he had to know what his life would be from not on.

  


“It means you’re mine.” Riddick said eventually. “And I’m yours. Thats how this works. To them you’re my equal. Between us, well that’s our business.” He shrugged before moving back on top of Brian, face to the blondes neck as he rolled their hips together playfully.

  


“It also means I get to keep you by my side at all times, and no one can take you away from me.”

  


“Now I like the sound of that.”  He whispered, rolling his own hips up to meet Riddick’s moaning slightly as their pelvises met.

  


“Now are we going to actually do something?  Or are you just going to rub your face on me and sniff?”  He teased, rolling his hips up with intent.

  


“You got a problem with my sniffing?” Riddick teased, opening his mouth to lick at Brian’s neck, moving his mouth to the blonde’s ear lobe and biting playfully on it while one hand gently traced over one of Brian’s nipples, pinching and pulling playfully.

  


Riddick’s fingers closed on Brian’s nipples and he moaned, sharp sparks of pleasure racing through him.

  


“Fuck, Riddick.  No problem with the sniffing as long as it’s not all you do.”  He purred in Riddick’s ear, biting at his shoulder.

  


The larger man snorted a laugh and rolled their hips together again.

  


“You got some ideas about what I should be doing with the sniffing?” He teased.

  


“I think,”  He whispered, “That you should use those big warm hands of yours and move them lower.  There are some spots down here,”  He took one of Riddick’s hands and put it on his hip, right above his waistband.  “That need to be rescented.”

  


“Really?” Riddick teased, letting the tips of his fingers slide into the waistband of Brian’s pants, drawing them from his right hip to his left, teasing the sensitive skin stretched taut across his pelvis.

  


“Because I was thinking that maybe I should get you to suck my cock again, since you seem to enjoy it and since it always feels so good. Then I could come on your nice clean skin and really get my scent all over you.” He purred.

  


“Mmm I _could_ do that. I do enjoy it, but see, I have a little problem.”  He bucked up into Riddick’s hands, trying to get his hands on his straining erection.   “I might not be able to fully concentrate on the task at hand.”  He tilted his head to nip lightly at Riddick’s ear.

  


“Well that _is_ a bit of a problem, isn’t it?” Riddick teased. “Maybe,” He paused to get his mouth right over Brian’s ear, dropping his town deep and rough. “Maybe we should mix our scents before we rub it into each others skin.”

  


He had Brian’s pants open and down to mid thigh in a heartbeat, his own the same in the next.

  


His large hand wrapped around both of them together, stroking softly as he rolled his hips down against Brian’s, encouraging the blonde to move with him, to fuck up into his hand and slide their cocks together.

  


Brian moaned and thrust up against Riddick, whining as his large hand closed around both of them at the same time, squeezing perfectly.

  


He worked his hips with his mate, building a rhythm.

  


“Fuck Riddick. Feels so good.”  He sighed, his own hands gripping at Riddick’s back, scratching down the length.

  


Riddick shivered at the feel of Brian’s nails raking down his back.

  


“Good boy.” He practically purred, pulling back a little to let go of their cocks long enough to spit in his hand and then get it around them again.

  


“You look so good like this, Brian, all laid out under me, panting and moaning.” He nipped at Brian’s nipple, tongue soothing the sharp stinging pain.

  
  


Brian cried out when Riddick’s teeth grazed his sensitive nipple.  He leaned up and bit Riddick back, leaving his own mark on the big man’s shoulder.

  
  


“So good Riddick.  Feel so good on top of me, pressing me down, your hand, so big, fuck.” He whimpered.  Latching lips to Riddick’s neck, sucking and licking.

  


Riddick chuckled at Brian’s barely coherent words.

  


Brian’s mouth on his neck felt strange, he’d never really let anyone that close to his neck, but he found he liked it with Brian, liked the way he sucked marks into the larger man’s darker skin, the way he licked long lines up the column of his throat.

  


“You gonna come for me Kajira?” Riddick asked him, voice low. “You gonna come all over me and get your scent into my skin?”

  


Brian whined when Riddick called him Kajira.  

  


“Master, so close.  Gonna mark you up.”  He groaned.  “Mine.”

  


“That’s right.” Riddick agreed. “Mine and yours.” He promised, biting again at Brian’s nipple.

  


“Now come for me.” He tilted his head up, looking at Brian’s face as he moved his hand faster over the two of them.

  


Brian’s blue eyes were glazed over in lust. His hair a mess. and his lips red from biting at Riddick’s shoulder.

  


“Fuck Master.”  He whined, the increased pace sending him over the edge.

  


“Come...Come with me.”  He gasped, latching his teeth into Riddick’s shoulder, leaving his own deep mark, and whimpering as he came, hips twitching as he rode out his orgasm.

  


Riddick closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Brian’s teeth in his shoulder.

  


He came with a grunt, seed joining the splashes across Brian’s chest.

  


Riddick gently released the two of them and lay down further on Brian, pressing their sticky chests together and biting at his neck.

  


“Now we smell like _us_.” He grinned, still rolling his hips slightly, wringing out the last of his orgasm.

  


He was still hard, as he usually was, but there was no urgency or nagging desire to keep going.

  


His mate, his Kajira was happy and sated so Riddick would wait.

  


“God you two are like rabbits.” Tank rolled his eyes, walking passed them on his way back to the front of the ship and to the cockpit.

  


Riddick chuckled, glad he was bracketing Brian and keeping his mate hidden from the other man’s view.

  


“You’re just jealous.”  Brian called from his spot under Riddick.

  


He heard Tank laughing from the cockpit and turned his attention to his mate, smiling up at him.

  


“How did I ever get so lucky.”  He sighed.

  


Riddick looked so perfect above him.  His muscled arms keeping him up, and bracketing Brian with their strength.  He brushed his hands over the mark he’d made on Riddick’s shoulder, it would last for a while and he liked seeing actual evidence of his own claim on the big man.

  


“I like you covered in my marks.”  He imitated Riddick’s low growl, teasing the man.

  


Riddick rolled his eyes.

  


“Just you wait and see what I have planned for you when I get my army back.” He grinned and reluctantly rolled off Brian, fixing his pants and smiling down at the dry come on the blonde’s chest and stomach.

  


“Here.” He handed the blonde a shirt and pulled his own on.

  


“I have to check we’re still on course.”

  


Riddick waited for Brian to be ready before walking up to the cockpit.

  


He checked the displays and the computer, they would be ready to land in about 20 minutes.

  


“You might wanna strap in for this. I don’t know what the landings like on this planet.” He called out a warning, taking over from auto pilot and manually flying the ship towards a dock.

  


Brian nodded and found his seat, buckling in securely.  He felt a thrill of nervousness as Riddick guided the ship down.  What if someone caught them.  He couldn’t go back to the slam, or worse be sold back into slavery, he wouldn’t survive.

  


Riddick put the ship down smooth and easy and Brian felt a rush of pride, that was his mate. His capable, wonderful mate.  He had no reason to worry, Riddick wasn’t about to let himself be caught and sent back to a slam, and as long as Brian was with him, he’d be safe.  He unstrapped himself when Riddick did and got ready to experience his first trip on a planet as a free man.

  


Brian’s excitement was practically physical when they landed. Riddick could almost see it, the way he was nervously bouncing on his feet.

  


“Anyone asks, we’re getting married and you’re my brother.” Riddick told Tank.

  


The man nodded and followed him out.

  


The planet was a desert planet, sand and dust all over, but it was a mild day, warm but not hot, Riddick was glad.

  


They walked through the docks slowly, the Furyan’s goggles in place as he looked the ships over.

  


There were three to choose from.

  


Once they made it to the market they used the credits found on the ship to purchase food and water rations they could enjoy now, and more they could save for their trip.

  


They also stocked up on some cryo helpers, pills that aided the cryo process and helped the wake up go smoother.

  


“Alright, Tank keep an eye out. Brian stick with me. Let’s go boost a ship.” He grinned.

  


Brian grinned back.

  


“Let’s do this.”  He said following the big man back to the spaceport hangar.

  


“Which one are we after?”  He asked quietly.

  


“We’ve got a choice, there’s the big fancy one that will be more comfortable but a huge neon sign to follow. Then there’s these two, either would be ideal, enough room for the three of us and good at stealth.” He explained.

  


Riddick glanced around, scented the air and then ducked in between the two ships.

  


Tank stood forward, pretending to be reading over the information sign that helpfully pointed out all the locations around town.

  


Riddick had a side panel off and was going through the security lock. It was palm print activated but Riddick could get it to read a false positive with the right coercion.

  


Brian watched Riddick expertly get inside the security system of the ship breaching it, and making it so they could easily get off the planet.  Riddick nodded and was starting to complete his other checks when Tank sounded the alarm.

  


“Hey guys.  We have company.”  

  


Brian turned to see security guards headed their way. He reached for the knife Riddick had given him back at the prison, feeling that it was still in his pocket, and turned toward Riddick, to see what his next move would be.

  


“Get on the ship, and hide. If anything happens you’ll have a way off planet.” He said softly.

  


Riddick moved to see Tank flanked by three men, asking him why he was standing about their ship.

  


They had their backs to the ship, putting them between it and Tank.

  


He caught the man’s eye, Tank swallowed thickly and nodded, seemingly to something one of the men were saying.

  


Riddick gave Tank another nod in return, a thank you, before slipping back on the ship, putting it on security lockdown and waiting for Tank to lead the men away so he could fly off without them noticing.

  


It was going well, the ship was locked but one of the men decided he wanted to grab something from inside.

  


Tank didn’t even hesitate to punch the first man, sending him sprawling, the other 2 came over to help their fallen comrade.

  


Riddick saw the opportunity Tank presented and muttered a silent thank you before starting the engines.

  


The men turned to watch their ship rise.

  


“The fuck?!” One of them shouted.

  


Tank had managed to get up and was trying to make his way back to the ship they’d come on as subtly as possible.

  


One of the men saw him and started the chase.

  


Riddick wished him the best of luck before putting the ship in gear and getting them out of orbit and into the black.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing blog over at tumblr the url is misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com  
> please feel free to come leave feedback and comments or even suggestions!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
